Tengo ganas de ti
by Aryy cullen
Summary: Renesmee vive feliz con su familia, hasta que Jacob su mejor amigo la abandona, años despues el regresa y Renesmee se entera que su madre esta detras de su partida, ella comienza a vivir una vida confusa pasando por malas experiencias, enterandose que su madre ama a el amor de su vida, hasta llegar a convertirse en una Vulturi ! ¿Podra algun dia ser feliz con Jacob? ...
1. Feliz cumpleaños

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a stephenie meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 1: Feliz cumpleaños.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

Estaba en un bosque oscuro, podía encontrarle algo parecido con el de aquí de forks, en realidad era el de aquí, estaba parada en medio mirando todo a mi alrededor, parecía bastante terrorífico, se escuchaban ruidos y había niebla.

.-Nessie, no te vallas.- escuche a lo lejos del sendero era la voz de Jacob, me volvia a llamar pero el no estaba intente correr hacia esa voz pero de pronto apareció mi madre, con los ojos rojos como si hubiera tomado sangre, no tenia sentido ¿Qué hacia mi madre aquí?.

.-El es mio.- dijo gruñéndome y saltando a mi cuello, sentía como clavaba sus colmillos en mi garganta se sentía tan real, pero de pronto desperté de mi sueño.

.-Renesmee, cariño despierta ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!.- enfrente de mi estaban mis padres con cara preocupada, no dejaba de pensar en mi madre atacándome, pronto comenze a entrar en pánico, ese sueño no tenia sentido alguno, ¿porque mi madre me decía eso?

.-Solo fue un sueño hija.- dijo mi padre tocando mi mejilla y clavando sus ojos en mi, pronto el miedo desaparecio, note que traían una pequeña caja azul con un lazo verde, mis colores favoritos, sonreí instantáneamente con mucha curiosidad, aveces mi lado infantil salía a relucir.

.-¿Y que es esa caja que traen?.- dije a mis padres quienes sonrieron en forma divertida, sin decirme una sola palabra.

.-Casi lo estaba olvidando, es tu regalo de cumpleaños espero y te guste.- Me dijo mi mamá entregandome la pequeña caja, la tome y la abri rapidamente como una niña pequeña, habia unas llaves y unos papeles, mire a mis padres con un signo de interrogación en la frente.

.-Averigualo tu misma, yo no te dire nada.- me dijo mi padre haciendose el misterioso ¡Como odio que haga eso! ojala no tenga nada que ver con sus noches de **"JUEGOS"** , pensé al recordar como habia escuchado hablar a Emmett sobre eso.

.-¿Tu como sabes sobre mis noches de juegos? ¡HOOOOOOOOOOOO! Emmett lo voy a mataaaaarrr.- dijo mi padre furioso, y mi madre ni hablar estaba que se moria de la pena.

.-Creo que yo ire a ver mi regalo.- dije en forma inocente, caminando hacia la entrada de la cabaña con mi pijama de ositos y mis pantunflas, cuando sali vi un Mustang 2012 negro.

.-¡HO POR DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!.- dije gritando y yendo hacia el auto, me subi a él y era maravilloso, vi a mis padres en la entrada, corri hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

.-los amo, juro ya no escuchar a Emmett hablar sobre sus _"JUEGUITOS"_.- dije en tono divertido y dandole besos a los dos, mi padre puso su sonrisa torcida, y mi madre me dio muchos besos.

¡RENESMEEEEEEEE! ¿pero que haces en esas fachas? ve a tu cuarto, en tu closet esta el vestido y los accesorios, andale corre, corre.- dijo mi tia Alice empujandome hacia mi cuarto, entre, tome mi neceser para ducharme estuve un largo tiempo dejando que el agua cayera por mi espalda, Sali abri el closet en el habia un vestido azul sin de tirantes totalmente pegado ¿Qué pensaba Alice? El vestido me llegaba arriba de las rodillas y marcaba mi cuerpo el cual ya se había convertido en el de una mujer, espero y a mi padre no le de un infarto, también me puse unas zapatillas cafes, junto con los accesorios, me cambie y entro mi tia Rose.

.-Renesmee haber te peinare sientate, ha se me olvidaba por completo ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!.- dijo mi tia Rose abrazandome, ella es como mi segunda madre. Me sento frente al espejo y me empezo a hacer unos rulos que caian como cascada en mi espalda, amaba mi cabello era un perfecto balance entre en color del de mi padre y mi madre, el color ideal.

.-Bueno terminamos, estas espectacular, sacaste lo hermosa a mi, claro.- dijo Mi tia Rose alagándome, yo sonrei.

.-Yo me voy, ve ya a la casa grande que la fiesta empezo.- me dio un beso y se fue por la ventana, me mire por ultima vez en el espejo, sali hacia la casa de mis abuelos, iba caminando y me vino a la mente Jake.

Mi mejor amigo, ya son 3 años desde la ultima vez que lo vi y me dijo que se iba, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

* * *

** FLASH BACK**

Estabamos en la casa de Jake, con mi abuelo Charlie, Billy y sue, comiamos unas galletas que preparo ella que sabian deliciosas.

.-Nessie, ¿Podriamos hablar?.- me dijo Jake en tono serio, yo asenti y salimos hacia la playa en silencio, el tono de voz de jake me parecio raro el no me hablaba asi, a solo que fuera algo malo. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar por si solas, estaba nerviosa respecto a lo que tenia que decirme, intente pensar positivo para calmarme.

Nos sentamos en nuestro árbol en el habiamos escrito _**iNESSIE Y JAKE; juntos por siemprei**_ sonrei al verlo y me sente en un tronco, el se quedo parado frente a mi mirándome, nunca había notado cuanto había crecido Jake yo le llegaba hasta los hombros o un poco más abajo, el suele decirme enana antes protestaba hacerca de ese apodo pero con el paso del tiempo dejo de importarme.

.-Nessie, me voy.- dijo jake con la cabeza agachada de repente, tarde cerca de 20 minutos asimilar lo que había dicho, ¿el se iba?, espero y sea una de sus típicas bromas, ya que me estaba asustando.

.-Jake no jueges, no es gracioso.- dije con nerviosismo, las palabras nisiquiera salían de mi boca, apenas era un murmullo audible.

.-No es un juego, me voy a California con un tio, necesito alejarme de este pueblo.- me dijo serio, entonces supe que no estaba bromeando como pensaba, mi garganta comenzó a cerrarse y las lagrimas decendieron por si solas por mis mejillas, algo por dentro se me destrozaba, mi corazón talvez. El era mi mejor amigo, la única persona que me entendia y me abandonaba.

.-Pero tu eres mi mejor amigo, no te puedes ir.- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, el me miro por ultima vez y se fue, sus ojos negros como la noche quedaron grabados en mi mente esa seria la ultima vez que lo veria

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

* * *

Lo extrañaba, el era el unico que me hacia reir, senti como un par de lagrimas caian por mis mejillas, arruinaría mi maquillaje, aparte el no merecia mis lagrimas, se fue tan fácilmente como si yo no le importara, suspire no se porque recordaba estas cosas y más en mi cumpleaños solo me hacia llorar y llorar, lo odiaba. Respire tranquilamente despejando mi mente, camine unos kilómetros más a la casa de mis abuelos y la abri.

.- ¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAA!.- gritaron todos, entonces lo vi, esos ojos negros de mi mejor amigo, el cual me abandono.

.-Jake.- dije en voz baja y senti como todo se volvia negro.

* * *

**Hola, bueno esta historia ya tenia tiempo que la habia publicado pero la elimine, y aqui esta de nuevo, espero les guste. Acepto tomatazos jaja, Hasta luegoooooo !**

**Aryy Cullen !**


	2. Viendolo de nuevo

******Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a stephenie meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 2: Viendolo de nuevo.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

.-Renesmee, despierta.- abri los ojos y vi a todos los chicos de la manada, a la familia de Denali, Nahuel y mi familia entonces me vino a la mente que el estaba aquí en mi cumpleaños, no quería pararme y tenerlo que encarar, me dolia el simple echo de siquiera decir su nombre, me había lastimado tanto.

Me levante del sofa, estaba en la sala, mamá me estaba acariciando la espalda y cuando voltee lo vi, me miraba serio, como si no quisiera estar aqui, junto a él habia una chica algo guapa, cabello castaño y ojos cafes, alta con un cuerpo muy bonito y formado, aunque me miraba con cara de odio, por lo que pude percibir era una vampiro.

.-Renesmee, ¿apoco te sorprendió tanto verme? ya se que estoy guapo pero no es para tanto, cariño.- dijo Seth en tono divertido, todos empezaron a reir, me acerque a el y le di un golpe, que ni siquiera sintió.

.-Feliz cumpleaños, entre toda la manada te hicimos esto, tal vez no sea muy valioso pero lo hicimos con amor.- Dijo Quil entregándome una caja, la abri y dentro habia un cuadro donde estabamos todos los de la manada y yo, estábamos en la playa de la Push ese dia habíamos echo un partido de futbol americano el que claro ellos ganaron.

.-Muchas gracias chicos los amo.- dije abrazandolos a todos, me voltee, corri hacia Tanya y Kate ellas eran como mis tias, después de aquella vez la lucha contra los Vulturi no me volvi a despegar de ellas, aveces iba a Denali y me quedaba por semanas en las que todos ellos me mimaban como si fuera una niña pequeña.

.-TANYA, KATE, cuanto las extrañe gracias por venir.- dije abrazándolas a ambas.

.-Como no podiamos venir, no todos los dias se cumple 7 años, aunque parezcas de 16 para mi seguiras teniendo 7, eres mi pequeña monstruo del lago Ness.- dijo Kate en tono maternal.

Y asi continue saludando a todos, abri los regalos, que era ropa, juegos, y ¿materiales escolares?.

.-Papá, ¿que es esto? acaso volveran a darme clases en casa.- dije aburrida, desde que tenia memoria me daban clases en casa, ya sabia absolutamente todo mi papá me enseñaba Biologia y Matematicas mientras mi tio Jasper me enseñaba Geografia y Español y otras materias.

.-No Renesmee, como has estado insistiendo en ir a la escuela pues tu madre me hizo considerar dejarte ir, pero iremos tambien nosotros al igual que Emmett y Rose, Alice y Jasper.- sali corriendo y lo abraze, y lo llene de muchos besos.

.-Lamento interrumpir pero debo entregarle su regalo a Renesmee.- Aquella voz me hizo recordar todos los dias que llore por él, mi padre me bajo de sus brazos y me puse frente a él, no quería alzar la vista porque sabia que si lo miraba a los ojos, las lagrimas no esperarían para decender por mis mejillas frenéticamente.

.-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie, ha y se me olvidaba ella es mi novia Kate.- dijo en actitud seria y dura a la vez, me salio una sonrisa que parecio mas una mueca y agarre su regalo, sin aun mirarlo a los ojos, no podía perder mi autocontrol.

.-Hola, mucho gusto Renesmee, espero y seamos amigas ya que iremos en el mismo instituto.- me dijo Kate en forma engreida, yo asenti y trate de controlarme, o me le iria encima a golpes.

.-Con permiso, creo que ire a dar un paseo.- Sali de la casa, fui a la push, y sin notarlo llegue hasta nuestro árbol, lo toque al recordar tantas cosas que vivimos juntos, el era tan bello, tan perfecto... ¿Pero que pienso? el es mi amigo y solo eso, pense algo confundida, no se porque tenia estos pensamientos, creo que mi adolescencia me esta comenzando a confundir yo no pienso asi y menos de Jacob.

.-¿Podria acompañarte?.- Voltee era él quien me sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada, no le conteste, me sentía bastante confundida y dolida.

.-¿Como te atreves a venir? vienes y me sonries hasta me compras un regalo como si no hubiera pasado nada jacob, **¡ME ABANDONASTE!**.- dije remarcando estas dos palabras.

.-Eras mi mejor amigo, me dejaste SOLA!.- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, la había pasado tan sola tenia a los de la Push pero no era lo mismo, no tenia a quien contarle mis problemas.

.-Renesmee, te dije el motivo por el que me iba, no te abandone no podia estar toda mi vida contigo.- dijo gritándome y golpeando un tronco.

.-Yo te queria JAKE, prometiste que estariamos **¡JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE!**.- le dije agarrando su mano.

.-Nunca debiste hacerte ilusiones, yo ya hice mi vida junto a Kate.- me dijo soltandose de mi agarre.

Sentia como el mundo se derrumbaba a mi lado, el me habia rechazado, sali corriendo y me cai varias veces, me llene de barro, senti como alguien me agarro por atras, me zafe y corri pero algo me impidio moverme.

.-¿Renesmee acaso te olvidaste de mi?.- y aparecio Aro frente a mi junto con sus guardias...

* * *

**aqui esta el 2do capitulo, haber si mas al rato subo mas capitulos, acepto tomatazos jaja, ¿Reviews?**

**Aryy Cullen.**


	3. Más sangre

******Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a stephenie meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 3: Más sangre.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

Aro me tuvo inmóvil durante minutos, entonces mi familia apareció, El sonrio con malicia y tomo mi cabeza para quitármela de un solo movimiento.

.-_¡papá, te amo!_.- pense, ante mis ojos pasaron imagenes de mi familia, de Jake, cuando lo recorde senti como mi corazón se aceleraba, estaba preparada para morir, cerre los ojos lentamente y entonces oí un gruñido.

Los abri y vi a todos los lobos de la manada, incluido a Jake, Aro me agarro de la cabeza y me apreto, sentia como mi cabeza estallaria, sentia sus garras clavadas, hasta que pude moverme y rapidamente lo empuje hacia un árbol, me pare y vi como todo el mundo luchaba contra el ejercito de Aro, pero desafortunadamente todos huyeron incluido este.

.-Nessie cariño, todo ha acabado.- me dijo mi mamá abrazandome, papá me cargo y me llevo en brazos a la casa grande, entonces percibi que mi cabeza sangraba, veia borrosamente las hojas, los pequeños insectos, el musgo, y poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue durmiendo.

Desperte y senti un leve olor a musgo, tierra y a lobo, me levante de mi cama y lo vi a él en forma de lobo alado de mi cama, dormia tan tranquilo.

Pero entonces me vino a la mente que el ya tenia compañia, me puse furiosa al instante.-_él es mio, solo mio_.- pense agarrado una almohada y enterrando mis uñas, sentía como el fuego empezaba a subir por mi espalda, me salian ¿Colmillos? y vi su yugular como corria la sangre, se me hizo agua la boca y sentí un fuego en mi garganta.

Me levante rapidamente de la cama o lo mataria, veia que poco a poco la piel se me iba poniendo mas blanca y dura, sali de mi dormitorio agarrandome la garganta por el dolor.

.-ayudaaa.- grite pero no me salian las palabras, entonces Papá vino a mi.

.-Nessie, ¿que te pasa?.- dijo agarrandome la cara. .-Tienes los ojos negros.- dijo horrorizado.

.-Quiero sangreeee.- y sali rapidamente hacia el dormitorio donde mi abuelo Carlisle tenia cosas del hospital, entre y vi una nevera la abri, en ella habían varias bolsas de sangre, agarre una rapidamente y me la tome como una fiera, es como si otra persona de apoderara de mi, entonces pense en mi familia y pare. Me voltee y vi a toda mi familia incluida Jake viendome.

.-Renesmee, ¿acaso te convertiste en vampiro? Dime que paso.- Dijo mi abuelo tocando mi piel que estaba volviendo a su color normal, y ya sentia como mi corazón empezaba a palpitar, fuimos todos a la sala, me sente, inhale y exhale tranquilamente.

.-Bueno pues me desperte y entonces lo vi.- dije señalando a Jake .-Y me enoje porque estaba en mi cuarto despues de todo lo que me hizo.- dije omitiendo la parte de que odiaba con todo mi ser a la novia de Jake, pero mi padre ya sabia la verdadera razón.

.-Entonces cuando te enojas mucho te conviertes en vampiro y al tomar sangre vuelves a tu eatado humano mmmm interesante, aunque creo que si tu quieres al tomar sangre puedes quedarte siendo vampiro pero eso seria muy malo, nuestro lado vampirico es malo sin sentimientos asi que nunca intentes quedarte como vampiro Nessie.- dijo mi abuelo.

.- creo que are unos estudios para saber porque pasa esto.- asenti y me fui a mi cuarto, me bañe y me puse un conjunto de ropa que estaba colgado _Alice_ pense ¿Que otra loca de la moda podria ser? dije sonriendo y me vesti rapidamente, para despues alaciarme mi cabello. Mi atuendo consistía en una blusa gris, un pantalón blanco unos zapatos rojos cerrados.

Sali y vi a Jake sentado frente a mi puerta.

.-¿Podriamos hablar?.- me dijo sonriendo, moria por correr y abrazarlo pero ¡NOOOO! debe sufrir lo que sufriste Nessie.

.-Que mas da, vamos.- dije seria y salimos de la casa, llegamos a un gran árbol y me sente en una de sus ramas .-HABLA.-

.-Nessie, yo quisiera que fueramos amigos de nuevo, me arrepiento de haberme ido yo tambien sufri, te extrañaba como no tienes idea.- dijo tomando mi mano que retire lentamente.

.-Jake me lastimaste, luego regresas como si nada es obvio que reaccionaria asi, luego me dices de repente que tienes novia, **¡SOLO FALTA QUE TE CASES!** para que termines de arruinar todo.- dije gritando como loca.

.-No me casare tontita, ¿podemos ser amigos?.- me dijo con un poco de esperanza.

.-Si, te extraño jaky.- Asi le decia Leah cuando queria molestarlo, el solo hizo una mueca.

.-Calma, nessita.- asi me decia Charlie cuando andaba de cariñoso, maldigo el dia en que Jake escucho eso. Empezamos a jugar a golpearnos cuando llego la reina de las estupidas.

.-Jake amor, te he estado buscando.- dijo acercandose a Jake y dandole un beso que parecia que se lo comeria, yo mejor decidi voltearme e irme, no soportaba estar viendo a esa ESTUPIDA como besaba a **mi jake**, espera, ¿dije mi Jake? que bien se escuchaba. Me fui hacia la casa a que fuera el siguiente dia, ya que ira por fin a la escuela . . . . .

* * *

** NayelhiLeizon, se que son muy cortos lo siento :( por eso subire mas de uno cada dia para que no deje con la intriga de que pasara !**

**Aryy Cullen.**


	4. Primer dia

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a stephenie meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 4: Primer dia.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

Abri los ojos y vi como entraban los rayos del sol por mi ventana, los pajaros cantaban, el olor a tierra era grandioso hoy seria un buen dia lo presentia. Me levante, me meti a la ducha estuve un gran rato dejando que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo, sali y me dirigi hacia mi armario en el habia un conjunto ya listo que había sido obra de mi Tia Alice. Mi ropa de hoy consistía en un short de mezclilla corto, unas sandalias grises, una blusa igual gris con un dibujo color naranja, mis accesorios naranjas y mi mochila gris.

La verdad es que aunque no podía sentir mucho la temperatura si podía percibir el calor que habia muy raro en Forks, me desenrede mi cabello y me hice una raya enmedio y cogi mis lentes negros, baje y me percate de que mis padres no estaban por lo que fui a la casa de mis abuelos, llegue y abri la puerta.

.-¿Mamá, papá?-. Dije yendo hacia la sala donde solo estaba Emmett, Rose y papá.

.-¿Y mamá donde esta?.- dije confundida, mi madre no era de las que se iban solas a algun lado, siempre iba con mi padre a todos lados.

.-Tu madre dejo una nota que fue a hacer unas compras, yo no podre ir contigo a la escuela, por lo que Emmet y Rose iran, en la cocina esta Esme preparándote tu desayuno.- Dijo papá señalandome la cocina, asentí, fui hacia alla, hay estaba un plato de omelette y un vaso de jugo.

.-Hola abuela, que rico esta esto.- Dije dandole un beso y poniéndome a desayunar.

.-Gracias cariño, espero hoy te vaya muy bien.- Dijo en tono maternal yéndose.

Termine, me puse de nuevo mis lentes, tome mi mochila, y me encamine a la sala con mis tios.

.-Bueno, vamonos o se nos hara tarde ¿en que nos iremos?.- Dije haciendo _**.-Changuitos.-**_ en mi espalda, para que me dejaran irme en mi propio auto.

.-Te doy permiso de ir hoy en tu auto, maneja con precaución nada de exceso de velocidad, Rose ira tras de ti, que te vaya muy bien hija.- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y abrazandome, yo solo brinque emocionada.

Tome mis llaves y me encamine al garaje, me subi a mi auto, puse la musica y conduci hacia la escuela viendo pasar a mi lado los árboles llegue y me aparque, baje del auto al igual que mis tios, todos se me quedaban viendo, algunas chicas con envidia, mientras los chicos me miraban fascinados, odiaba ser el centro de atención al igual que mi madre.

.-Creo que hoy sere el centro de atención.- Dije haciendo una mueca y mirando a mis tios.

.-Nessie, creo que hoy no podremos acompañarte ni todo el año, hay profesores que nos dieron a nosotros cuando ibamos aqui y seria algo raro que regresaramos, lo siento.- Dijo mi tia Rose dandome un abrazo, al igual que Emmet, se subieron a su auto y se fueron.

_¡GRANDIOSO!_ Pasaria el dia sola, bufe, Fui a la dirección por mi mapa y la hoja de todas mis clases me tocaba Historia todos se me quedaban viendo, y cuchicheaban cosas entre ellos.

.-Adios hermosa.- Me dijo un tipo rubio, en forma cortes le sonrei y segui mi camino.

Llegue al salón y de nuevo todos se me quedaban viendo y decian cosas como .-_Mira su ropa, ha de costar mucho_.- y cosas por el estilo me sente en una silla junto a la ventana, saque mi libro, entonces el profesor entro.

.-Hola, me llamo Carla ¿Renesmee te llamas, no?.- Me dijo una chica pelirroja que estaba a mi lado sonriendome, llevaba un short al igual que yo y una blusa que decia .-**guns n' roses**.- Era del tipo rockera.

Si, pero prefiero Nessie.- Asi continuo la clase al igual que las otras, Carla me conto de que le gustaba mucho el rock, pero tambien la moda _.-Otra Alice.-_ dije en mi interior me conto que era vecina de el policia de la ciudad, quien es mi abuelo Charlie y que tenia un hermano que se llamaba Tom, que el iba en un grado mas arriba que luego me lo presentaria. Toco la hora de ir al almuerzo y fuimos por nuestra comida y nos sentamos en el jardin de la escuela ya que habia mucho calor.

.-Hola, soy Tom el hermano de esta enana.- dijo un chico bastante guapo, cuando me lo menciono Carla no me lo imaginaba asi, era de cabello negro, alto pero no mas que Jake, tenia cuerpo de que hacia ejercicio pero no tanto, estaba en un estándar normal.

.-Me llamo Renesmee, pero puedes decirme Nessie.- Dije sonriendole , el se sento con nosotras.

.-No estoy enana, solo que no termino de desarrollarme ¿Quien es esa?.- dijo señalando a alguien por lo que voltee y vi que era Kate quien venia con _.-¡MI JACOB!.-_ Me empezaba a enfurecer pero me supe controlar.

.-Se llama Kate, es novia de mi mejor amigo, el chico moreno con el que viene, es una estupida te aviso.- Dije comiendo mi manzana.

.-Si, tiene pinta se anoto para ser capitana de porristas, deberias hacerlo tu tambien Nessie, la verdad es que tienes el fisico perfecto para serlo.- Dijo Tom sonriendome en una forma tan bonita que me hizo sentir mariposas.

.-Si Nessie, es más vamos a inscribirte.- Dijo Carla tomandome de la mano y jalandome, Tom solo nos seguia riendose de su hermana.

.-No estoy muy segura, nunca he hecho algo asi.- Dije con una mueca, ya que no era muy buena para eso de los deportes, que lo herede de mi madre.

.-¿Estas loca? Eres perfecta, tienes el cuerpo ideal y aparte de todo eso eres la mas hermosa de aqui.- Dijo Tom causando que me pusiera roja.

.-Uffff, esta bien, los matare lo juro.- Dije poniendo mi nombre completo, menos el apellido Swan.

.-No me digas que eres de la familia mas hermosa de forks.-Dijo Carla con cara de niña chiquita.

.-Si, mi tio es Carlisle, me adopto y ahora vivo con ellos.- dije ocultando que mis padres eran Edward y Bella.

.-Por lo que veo te inscribiste, espero y no hayas heredado lo torpe de bell...- Me dijo Jake quien habia llegado alado mio al que le di un golpe que mis amigos gracias al cielo no vieron.

.-Deja de decir tonterias Jake, vamonos.- Dije llevándomelo y despidiéndome de mis amigos para ir a mi siguiente clase.

.-Casi se te escapa que Bella es mi madre, ellos viven alado de Charlie, eres muy estupido Jake.- Dije golpeandolo.

.-Solo fue un error no te enojes, ¿entonces competiras contra mi novia?, debo decirte que ella es grandiosa.- Dijo sintiendose orgulloso.

.-Para mi ella no es ninguna competencia.- Dije sintiendome toda una heroína aunque la verdad es que tenia miedo, no tenia la absoluta idea de lo que haría cuando me tocara hacer la prueba.

.-mmmm ya veremos nessita, yo me anote para capitan del equipo de futbol americano.- Dijo haciendo un tiro al aire.

.- mucha suerte, ya que la necesitas Jakyyyy.- Dije entrando a mi clase.

Y asi pasaron mis demás clases con presentaciones y trabajos que hariamos en todo el año, hasta que salimos y me fui al campo donde serian las pruebas Carla me acompaño ya que sin ella no tendría el valor de hacerlo, me cambie y me puse el uniforme de Eduacion fisica que consistia en un short que me quedaba chico y apretado que marcaba mi cuerpo y una blusa que podia verse mi ombligo, me toco esta talla ya que era la unica que quedaba, me veía totalmente ridícula.

Sali hay estaba Kate, quien llego y se puso a mi lado.

.-Y bueno Renesmee, que gane la mejor.- ...

* * *

**Mañana volvere a subir otros 2, espero les guste la historiaaaaa ¿Reviews?, adios ;***

**Aryy Cullen.**


	5. La mejor gano

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a stephenie meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 5: la mejor gano.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

.-Que gane la mejor.- me dijo Kate mirandome con desprecio, trate de no aventármele encima a golpes ya mucho la odiaba hacerca de lo de Jacob, que no se que me sucedia con el tenia esos momentos de que me gustaba o no se que era, yo solo pensaba que es mi adolescencia pero mejor olvidare eso.

Me prepare mentalmente ya que debia bailar y no tenia idea que canción seria, nisiquiera sabia si bailaba bien, ya que mi padre me había enseñado pero a bailar canciones lentas no movimas como las que creo que ahora tendría que bailar.

.-Kate Stevens.- Dijo la entrenadora y ella camino hasta el centro de el campo. Pusieron una canción y empezó a dar piruetas y bailar moviendo sus caderas, los chicos de el equipo de fútbol estaban hay viéndola incluido Jacob, no podía mentir hacerca de que la muy maldita tenia muy buen cuerpo.

Y pues tenia aun mi cuerpo de niña, aunque empezaba a notar cambios en mi, como que tenia más caderas y el busto me había crecido muchísimo más, aun recuerdo esa vez en que mi ropa interior dejo de quedarme.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Me había despertado a las 10 am. Como era costumbre, me levante de mi cama y fui a abrir las ventanas los rayos del sol me pegaron directo en la cara, hoy seria un muy buen dia, pero sin Jake no seria lo mismo. . . Deje esos pensamientos de lado, no podía despertarme e intantaneamente pensar en cosas malas. Tome mi neceser y me fui a duchar, tarde una media hora o menos, Sali y como era costumbre mi tia Alice ya tenia mi atuendo del dia de hoy al igual que mi ropa interior que consistía en un short y una blusa blanca sin mangas, me puse mi ropa interior y a la hora de ponerme mi Brassier note que mis pechos habían crecido ya que se salían por completo de esta prenda.

Rapidamente me fui a ver al espejo y vi que tenia los pechos mucho mas grandes, de talla A pase a ser no se talvez una taya B, segui examinando mi cuerpo y mis caderas igual crecieron más que me dieron un aspecto de mujer, la verdad me gustaba mucho mi cuerpo ya empezaba a ser una mujer totalmente.

Mi tia Alice entro corriendo, yo nisiquiera trate de taparme ya que ella conocía a fondo todo mi cuerpo, traía unas bolsas y dentro de ellas venían brassieres de todos los colores.

.-Se te verán divinos.- dijo Dando saltitos y llendose de mi habitación para que me cambiara.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

* * *

Y ese dia es en el que deje de ser una total niña, ahora mi cuerpo era más el de alguien grande y eso me encantaba ya que los hombres me miraban de distinta manera aunque no me gustaba aveces la forma de su mirada, pero que mas podía hacer, también había notado que Jacob me miraba desde que llego con cierto deseo, pero talvez es producto de mi imaginación para Jacob yo solo era su hermanita pequeña.

Termino de bailar y todos le empezaron a aplaudir, ella sonrio y fue a besar a Jake, gruñi internamente, por supuesto lo hizo a propósito para que todas las demás vieran que el era de su propiedad.

.-Renesmee Cullen.- Grito la entrenadora, camine hasta el centro y pusieron la cancion de _Rihanna - We Found Love_. Empezo a sonar, la musica fluia por mi cuerpo, cerre los ojos y sentia como mi cuerpo se movia al compas de la musica. Entonces los abri y comenze a bailar, hacer piruetas que ni yo misma sabia que podia hacer. Baile sensualmente y los chicos me chiflaban.

Entonces acabo la musica y me empezaron a aplaudir, me regrese a mi lugar la entrenadora se paro de su mesa.

.-Bueno, todas han sido fantasticas pero lamentablemente solo puedo escoger a una y ella es . . . . **¡RENESMEE!**.- Me quede atonita, todas las chicas empezaron a empujarme para que me moviera y asi fui al centro con la entrenadora quien me entrego mi uniforme. Cuando voltee hacia Jacob, note que Kate no estaba, sonrei aun estaba que no podía creérmelo, Kate era mucho mejor que yo de eso no había duda.

Me fui a mi auto donde me esperaba Jake, con su típica camisa negra, chaqueta del mismo color al igual que su pantalón pegado que dejaba ver su buen trasero, hay Renesmee ¿como puedes pensar asi de Jacob? Sin duda odiaba esto de ser una adolescente era como un cosquilleo que me daba en mi vientre bajo al verlo, nunca había experimentado esto con alguien más, decidi mejor sacar esos pensamientos impuros de mi mente.

.-No crei que bailaras tan bien, te movias tan sexy.- Note en su mirada un destello de excitación, a lo que me sonrojee, el nunca me veía de esa forma, sus ojos vagaban desde mis pies hasta mis ojos, era no se ni describirlo el no me miraba asi como ¿con deseos de mi?, me Sali de mi ensoñación y le respondi.

.-Te dije que era mejor que tu novia aunque pude notar que se había ido muy temprano que mala suerte por ella pero bueno, ¿Quieres que te lleve?.- Dije subiendo a mi auto a lo que el también hizo.

Maneje hasta la push y me estacione en la costa de la playa, bajamos y caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a nuestro árbol.

.-Siempre has tenido una letra muy fea.- Dijo sonriendo y mirando el árbol donde había puesto nuestros nombres, la verdad es que si tenia una fea letra en esa época apenas aprendia a escribir y pues aquí están los resultados.

.-Claro que no, te golpeare ven aqui.- Dije corriendo hasta el, y lo tumbe en la tierra, pero no se como fue que el quedo arriba de mi.

Nos quedamos mirando fijo a los ojos y mi corazón empezo a latir muy rapido, sentia como mi cuerpo quemaba y la sangre se me subia a las mejillas, su aliento me pegaba directo en la cara, y entonces el acerco su rostro al mio y estaba a centimetros de besar sus labios . . .

.-Jake, ¿Amor estas aqui?.- Dijo kate quien venia hacia nosotros.


	6. Soy más mujer

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a stephenie meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 6: Soy más mujer.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

.-Jake, ¿Amor estas aqui?.- Dijo kate quien venia hacia nosotros, Jake y yo nos quedamos mirandonos en shock, estábamos a punto de besarnos y por esa maldita ya no sucedió nada, cuanto la odio.

.-Si amor, espera esque estoy haciendo unas cosas.- golpee a Jake, que excusa tan estúpida, bueno viniendo de él que no se podía esperar pero aun asi lo amaba, esperen ¿amar?, que tonterías digo ultimadamente Jacob es solo mi amigo, intente grabarmelo en mi mente.

.-¿Una excusa mas estupida no podias inventar?.- dije en voz baja para que solo el me oyera, me levante rápidamente, corrí hasta el bosque y me lleve la mano a los labios, estuve a punto de besarle ¿pero como pude? era mi mejor amigo, lo amaba pero solo como amigo o eso creo, deje de pensar en eso porque mi padre me leeria la mente.

Entre a la casa de mis abuelos.

.-Hola familia.- Dije muy feliz, abrazando y dándole besos a mis padres.

.-¿Porque tan feliz cariño?.- me pregunto mi madre aunque la note algo rara, cuando le di el beso ella hizo una mueca o creo que es solo producto de mi imaginación, note en su cara algo asi como mal humor de que yo había llegado, que raro pero olvide eso.

Como mi padre intentaba leerme, empeze a cantar una canción en mi mente, un truco que me había enseñado mi tío Emmett,

.-¡EMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT.- Dijo mi padre yendo hacia mi tío quien salio corriendo al bosque, todos empezamos a reirnos. Y Por fin pude pensar en el beso que Jake estuvo a punto de darme, sonrei como una estupida al recordarlo, estos días mis sentimientos andan un poco raros, creo que es eso de la adolescencia.

.-¿ Sucedió algo muy importante hoy, para que andes tan feliz?.- Dijo mi Tia Rose mirándome y dándose cuenta de que traía algo raro, sonreí y me acomode en el sillón, rápido encontré una buena excusa.

.-Ha, pues hoy me converti en capitana de porristas aunque claro tendre que medir mi fuerza y mi rapidez.- Dije muy feliz. Note que se hacia de noche, me fui a la cabaña a dormir, me puse mi pijama y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

.-Nessie despierta, tienes que ir a la escuela.- Dijo mi mamá, moviendome. Abri los ojos y me meti al baño, fui al armario ahi habia un conjunto ya listo que habia dejado Alice, tranquilamente me lo puse, consistía en una blusa blanca sin mangas, pantalón gris, botas blancas, sweater gris y mi mochila.

Desayune rapidamente y me fui a la escuela, iba escuchando una buena canción a todo volumen, llegue al aparcamiento del instituto y me baje sonriendo a unas chicas que me saludaron. Me fui a mi clase de Matematicas, me sente en mi pupitre.

.-La capitana de porristas llego.- Dijo Carla haciendome reverencias, y riendo a lo que yo le di un ligero golpe en el brazo, aunque medi mi fuerza para no llegarle a hacer un moretón.

.- jajajaja, estupida, ya pon atención a la clase.- dije mirando a la profesora que estaba escribiendo un par de cosas en el pizarrón.

Tocaron el timbre, transcurrieron todas las clases, luego llego la hora del almuerzo, fui por mi comida. Me sente con Carla y con Tom, hoy se veía mucho más guapo que ayer, pero no tanto como Jake, como lo odiaba siempre se me venia a la mente.

La verdad es que Tom no era nada feo, al contrario era muy guapo el más atractivo de toda la escuela, y había notado que el me miraba como si le gustara o eso creo, pero ultimadamente mis sentimientos andaban muy locos.

.-No te va a durar mucho el puesto de capitana, te queda muy grande y tu solo eres una niñita estupida.- Dijo Kate quien venia caminando hacia mi, rápidamente me puse furiosa.

.-¿Niñita estupida? Estas mal, o acaso estas de envidiosa porque te gane, aceptalo soy mejor que tú.- dije al tiempo que me paraba de mi asiento y me ponia cara a cara con ella, la verdad es que en ese momento me valio que ella fuera una vampiro y pudiera matarme en ese instante.

.-Por lo menos yo tengo a Jake tu en cambio nisiquiera tienes novio, soy mas mujer qur tú eso es obvio, los hombres encuentran en mi lo que tu claramente no tienes.- dijo apuntandome, ya no tolere mas, sentia como la rabia me iba consumiendo y un fuego quemaba en mi espalda, me convertiria pero luche para que no lo hiciera aqui en la escuela.

.-Kate calmate, esta todo el instituto aqui.- dijo Jake quien habia llegado alado de su **NOVIECITA**.

.-¿Quieres que te demuestre que yo soy mas mujer?.- dije retandola y acercándome mas a ella.

.-Haber demuestralo, para que quedes en ¡RIDICULO FRENTE A TODOS!.- dijo gritando en toda la cafetería, note que todos tenían los ojos puestos en nosotras esperando la hora para que nos agarraramos a golpes.

.- Sera un placer.- y asi me acerque a Jake, quien se me quedo viendo con confusión,lo agarre por la cabeza y junte mis labios con los suyos, lo bese en una forma tan provocadora que sentía como mi cuerpo se iba acercando mas a él. Era como una droga que no podia dejar, Jake me correspondio el beso, me agarro por la cintura, al igual que me besaba intensamente, jadeaba y senti sus labios calientes que quemaban, pero a la ves disfrutaba gratamente, era mi primer beso y para haber sido el primero era fantastico

.-¡ESTAS MUERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- y senti como me jalaban el cabello. . . . . .

* * *

**Muy corto lo se, pero mañana prometo que estaran más largos los capitulos :( adiooos ;***

**Aryy Cullen.**


	7. Kate vs Renesmee

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a stephenie meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 7: Kate vs Renesmee.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

.-**¡ESTAS MUERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**.- Y senti como me jalaban el cabello, abri lo ojos, fue cuando Kate me jalo, me dio un puñetazo directo en la cara que hizo que yo me cayera en el piso, me lleve la mano a la boca y saboree el sabor a sangre, entonces fue cuando explote llena de rabia. Me levante y le di un puñetazo en el ojo, que le hizo voltear la cara, y entonces me fui encima de ella.

**(escritora)**

Renesmee estaba encima de Kate aruñandole la cara pero debido a que Kate era vampiro no le hizo rasguño alguno, por lo que las uñas de Renesmee se quebraron inmediatamente lo que le dolio intensamente, se llevo las manos hacia la boca para tratar de consiliar el dolor que sentía a lo que Kate aprovecho para pararse y llevarse con ella a Renesmee a quien la avento contra las mesas de la cafetería trato de medir su fuerza para no llamar la antención. Todo la escuela estaba hay mirando a las dos contrincantes.

Algunos apostaban por Renesmee otros por Kate, las apuestas estaban a la par, unos apostaban que Kate terminaría con un brazo roto, otros que Nessie se lastimaría mucho la cabeza y entraría en coma. La pequeña hibrida se paro de la mesa en la que su contrincante la avento y rápidamente se le fue encima estampándola contra la pared, todos se hacían a un lado para no llevarse un buen golpe de alguna de ellas.

.-Es mejor que te rindas, no quiero hacerte daño maldita mocosa.- le dijo Kate a Renesmee quien la tenia contra la pared sosteniéndole las manos, Kate le escupio en la cara lo que hizo enfurecer mucho más a la hibrida asi que la solto y le dio una cachetada que sono en toda la escuela, los bullicios de todos se callaron de repente a lo que Renesmee enseguida le entro pánico.

.-¡ESTAS MUERTA!.- le dijo Kate, a lo que la pequeña ni tiempo le dio a reaccionar cuando Kate le dio un puñetazo que sono como si le hubiera roto toda la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Renesmee cayo inconciente en el piso, con la nariz rota y sangrando, todos comenzaron a gritar de pánico y terror al ver a ella tirada en el piso causando un charco alado suyo debido a la sangre que salía sin control de su nariz y boca.

Carla su mejor amiga junto con su hermano Tom, corrieron a ella rápidamente gritando que pidieran ayuda e inmediatamente el director llego junto con las secretarias de la escuela, llevaron a todos los alumnos a sus aulas menos a Kate quien se encontraba parada en una esquina sin saber que hacer su cabeza era un total desastre.

._-¿Sera que la mate?, ¿y si entra en coma?.-_ pensaba la vampiro castaña, quien no tenia rasguño alguno era como si no hubiera peleado con Renesmee. El director llevo en brazos a Renesmee a la enfermería y a Kate a la dirección.

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

Me desperté y estaba en la enfermería de la escuela me dolia horrible la cabeza y la nariz, lo ultimo que recordaba era a Kate dándome un puñetazo en la cara e inconsciente maldita perra, me sente en la cama, rápidamente vino la enfermera a ver como estaba mi nariz rota.

.-¿Se ve muy mal?.- le pregunte a la enfermera, ella era de unos 26 años aproximadamente rubia con unos ojos azules muy bonitos y claro amable. Ella me sonrio.

.-Pues algo, te dieron un fuerte golpe pero ya esta todo en su lugar, tendras hinchazón por unas 2 semanas y tienes que tener siempre esa pequeña banda en tu nariz para que se cure mas rápido.- dijo amablemente, por lo que había dicho creo que mi nariz se veía terrible, le pedi un espejo y en efecto lucia como si entre 4 personas me hubieran golpeado.

.-Mierda, parezco un maldito zombi y haber adivino Kate salio ilesa sin ningún rasguño ¿cierto?.- le pregunte a la enfermera, aunque ya sabia muy bien la respuesta porque no era una vampiro completamente y asi podría evitar este tipo de desgracias.

.-Estas en lo cierto, salio sin ningún rasguño, bueno creo que tienes que ir a la dirección te están esperando.- me dijo con una mueca ahora en estos momentos es en el que rezaba que Kate me golpeara de nuevo hasta quedarme inconciente y no despertar para poder asi evitar a mis padres.

Inhale y exhale anque esto no evitaría que estuviera a punto de morir, camine lo más lento posible por los pasillos de la escuela pero llegue mucho más rápido a mi destino, abri la puerta de la dirección donde estaban las secretarias que me indicaron que entrara en una puerta que decía "Director. Mark Clover",entre con los ojos mirando hacia abajo tenia miedo de ver quien se encontraba ahí para darme un buen castigo.

.-Adelante, Renesmee te estábamos esperando.- dijo el director note en su voz que estaba calmado y no alterado como me imaginaba, me arme de valor y alze la vista gracias al cielo era mi Abuelo Carlisle el que se encontraba hay y no me gruñon padre quien de seguro llegando a casa me enterraría viva en el patio de la mansión.

.-Bueno en el tiempo que estuviste inconciente hable con tu tio Carlisle y pues es claro que el echo que te hayas peleado con la Señorita Stevens estuvo mal, pero eres una muy buena alumna y no te expulsare, aunque claro tendrás que organizar la Kermes del dia de pascua, lo que lleva a entregar los trabajos entre todos, ver que todo este bien montado, ese será tu castigo.- Mierda, ¿organizar la Kermes?¿ Y que se suponía que haría? es mi primer año en la escuela nisiquiera tengo idea de que es una maldita Kermes.

.-¿Director por lo menos puede ayudarme alguien?.- pregunte esperanzada, ya que creo que eso llevaba mucho trabajo le pediría ayuda a Carla, no no, no le pediría la obligaría a ayudarme es mi mejor amiga y tiene que estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

.-No te preocupes de eso, ya te asignamos a alguien que al igual que tú esta castigado es Jacob Black.- ¿Qué? Esperen me había olvidado completamente de él, dios mio apenas vengo a entrar en razón bese a mi mejor amigo y lo peor de todo ¡ME GUSTO! Dios, dios que hare, no puedo nisiquiera verlo a la cara, talvez ya no querra verme nunca más ¡TRAGAME TIERRA!

.-¿Hay algun problema con el Señor Black?.- me pregunto el profesor extrañado, mire a mi Abuelo quien en ningún momento digo palabra alguna el solo me miraba dándome su mas profundo apoyo.

.-No director, estoy de acuerdo.- dije con dificultad, tenia la garganta seca necesitaba agua o no se la saliva de Jake hay dios mio sus labios estaban calientes que me quemaban completamente pero fue lo mejor. . Renesmee compórtate tus hormonas están completamente locas Jacob es tu amigo grabatelo, me dije a mi misma.

Mi abuelo y yo salimos de la escuela, el no digo ninguna palabra me empezaba a volver loca si no decía nada.

.-Dime algo, regañame pero no te quedes callado.- dije sentada en el lado del copiloto, el iba manejando mirando hacia enfrente.

.-Creo que mejor prepárate para lo que te espera en casa.- dijo mi abuelo con una mueca, mierda iba a morir. . . . . . .

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo muy cortito lo seeee, subire el otro ;* **

**Aryy Cullen**


	8. Descubriendolos

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a stephenie meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 8: Descubriendo a Carla.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

.-Llegamos rapidamente a mi casa y me baje lentamente para que se prolongara mas mi regaño pero eso no haria nada, en algun momento tendria que ver a mis padres, mi corazón empezo a latir rapidamente y abri la puerta de la casa de mis abuelos, hay solo estaban mis padres, cuando voltee para mirar ha mi tio Carlisle note que el ya no estaba .-Maldición.- pensé, mi única salvación me había abandonado, nisiquiera quería entrar estaba muerta del miedo.

Entre y mi padre estaba mirando hacia la ventana con la mano en la cabeza, y mi madre sentada en el sillón, camine hacia mi madre que se veia que era la que menos estaba molesta.

.-Mamá, te juro que fue ella la que empezó.- dije con cara de cachorrito que le había copiado a Alice, pero esta vez no tuvo efecto alguno, aunque mi madre en cuanto me vio hizo una mueca como si le desagradara mi presencia pero talvez era un juego de mi imaginación, talvez.

.-Por dios Renesmee, estuviste a punto de convertirte en vampiro,¡SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE ES ESO!.- dijo mi madre regañándome aunque se esucuchaba como si estuviera fingiendo hay creo que el golpe de mi nariz también afecto mi cabeza estoy pensando cosas que no tienen sentido sobre mi madre.

.-Pero no me converti mamá, solo le di un par de golpes, nada serio.- Dije sonriendo.

.- !RENESMEE sabes que eres mitad humana, y podría haberte matado! ella es un vampiro, como pudiste ser tan irresponsable, te deje ir a la escuela pero no para que sucedieran estas cosas!.- dijo mi padre gritando quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada, mire su cara y sus ojos eran negros realmente estaba furioso, me sentí mal, si habia sido una irresponsabilidad mía, y ahora no me dejarían ir a la escuela, sentí un nudo en mi garganta y como un par de lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

.-papá, lo siento no debi hacerlo y si me sacas de la escuela lo entendere.- dije bajando la cabeza, la cual me dolia terriblemente.

.-Cariño, claro que no te sacaremos de la escuela, sabemos lo feliz que te hace.- dijo mi madre quien se habia calmado y me estaba acariciando mi espalda y dandome besos en el cabello, aunque no se sentían igual a siempre.

.-Pero, claro estaras castigada jovencita, nada de salidas a Port Angels y la push.- Dijo mi padre serio, yo solo asenti y me lleve la mano a mi nariz que me dolia horrorosamente .-maldita Kate ojala la hayan expulsado.- pensé.

.-Si la expulsaron ya que ella fue la que comenzó la pelea y por romperte tu nariz ¿te duele princesa?.- dijo agarrando mi cara para examinarme mas de cerca, yo solo hice un puchero asintiendo, el me sonrio y me mando a la cama a que descansara.

Al siguiente dia me levante, era miercoles, me meti a la ducha estube un largo rato bajo el agua, para que mis musculos se relajaran, sali y me puse a buscar mi ropa ya que Alice no me la habia dejado como siempre.

Estaba en mi cuarto en la casa de mis abuelos, baje y vi a toda mi familia haciendo sus cosas.

.-Hola familia.- dije sonriendole a todos.

.-Nessie pequeña, cuentame le pateaste el trasero a kate!.- dijo mi tio cargandome y dandome vueltas.

.-Dios si que te dio un buen golpe mira nadamas como te dejo la nariz uy.- dijo haciendo una mueca al ver mi lastimada nariz, la cual mi abuelo Carlisle me había limpiado para que sanara mas rápido.

.-Emmett bajala que se hace tarde.- dijo mi padre que estaba tocando la nana de mi madre, pero ella hacia como si no le importara que estuviera dedicándosela, normalmente ella sonreía y escuchaba la canción hasta su fin, sin embargo estaba sentada viendo un revista, talvez tuvieron una pelea.

.-Si tio hubieras visto le di un golpe en el ojo que le hizo voltear la cara.- dije emocionada tratando de pensar en otra cosa y relatandole la pelea a mi tio favorito, el me felicito y me fui a la cocina a desyunar. Despues Sali hacia la escuela escuchando una canción Christina Aguilera - You Lost Me. Llegue a la escuela, me baje del auto para ir a mi clase.

El profesor no habia llegado por lo que me fui al patio de la escuela y me sente en una banca.

.-hola, nessie oye estaba pensando si quizás quisieras ir al cine conmigo! Claro como amigos.- dijo Tom sentandose a mi lado y sonriendome, no habia notado lo guapo que era, sus facciones eran tan finas, tenia una piel blanca y hermosa, sus ojos tenian una mezcla de verde y azul, me hizo sentir mariposas creo que me esta empezando a gustar Tom.

.-Mi papá ayer me castigo por la pelea y aparte tengo que planear la kermes de la escuela por cierto ¿Dónde esta Carla?.- dije con tristeza y mirandolo a sus bellos ojos y preguntando por su loca hermana.

.-Mmmm que mal, ahorita vendrá esta en dirección. . . ¿Te duele?.- pregunto viendo mi nariz, era como la sexta persona que me preguntaba eso.

.-No tienes idea de cuanto, pero mi tio Carlisle dice que en una semana ya estará como nueva.- dije bajando mis ojos tratando de ver mi nariz, el solo sonrio respecto a mi acción.

.-Aun con esa bandita cubriendo tu nariz te vez hermosa.- dijo mirando directo a mis ojos lo que hizo que me sonrojara horriblemente.

.-Dios mio, si que te dio un buen golpe.- dijo llegando de repente Carla quien me examino detenidamente gracias a ella pude desviar mi sonrojo y tenerle que responder a Tom.

.-Es una perra pero la expulsaron se lo merecia.- dije con satisfacción, ella se despidió de nosotros porque se iria a su clase y de nuevo Tom y yo nos quedamos solos.

.-Entonces ¿Cuándo podremos salir?.- dijo esperanzado, la verdad Tom me gustaba siempre era lindo conmigo y caballeroso, es el típico adolescente que te trata bien y que llegaría a querer.

.-Pues… ¿Qué te parece este domingo?.- dije sonriéndole, el me mostro sus bellos dientes.

.-Me encantaría, entonces el domingo nos vemos, me tengo que ir.- dijo parándose y dándome un beso en la mitad de mis labios, yo solo me quede hay sentada sorprendida y el se retiro con su típica sonrisa.

Desperte de mi trance y me fui a mi clase siguiente. El dia paso rápido y llego la hora de irme, por lo que me fui caminando hacia la salida para ir a la casa de Carla a planear lo que haríamos en la Kermes, Iba caminando a mi auto entonces vi a Jacob quien estaba recargado en él al parecer esperándome.

.-Creo que tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente sobre, ya sabes el beso que me diste.- dijo Jake poniendo esa bella sonrisa que me pone siempre nerviosa y hace que hable como estúpida.

.-¿A si? pues solo fue un beso nadamás.- dije evadiendo el tema y mirando hacia otro lado, para que no notara que mentia, me conocia bastante bien.

.-Te conozco perfectamente Renesmee y se que al igual que yo ese no fue un beso y nadamás, Renesmee ¿Te gusto?.- Dijo Jake acercandose a mi y poniendo su frente en la mia, sentia su aliento golpearme directo en la cara, diablos _.-Olia malditamente bien.-_

.-Dime que no y te dejare en paz.- Dijo llevando su cabeza a mi cuello e hinalando mi aroma, estaba nerviosa, mis manos me temblaban.

.-¿Jake que haces? tu tienes novia.- Dije intentado sonar tranquila pero dios, parecia una maldita niñita.

.-Primero contestame te gusto?.- Djjo llevando otra vez su frente a la mia.

.-Jaa...keee.- dije tartamudeando por su cercania, casi podia sentir sus labios calientes sobre los mios, solo bastaban unos centimetros.

Pero el se separo de mi de repente y miro hacia la escuela, entonces vi que hay estaba Kate, que venia saliendo y comenzo a caminar hacia nosotros.

.-Creo que mejor me voy, adios Jacob.- dije sin mirarlo y subiendo a mi auto, me fui directo a la casa de Carla no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuve de volver a besarlo.

Ya no podía mas era claro me gustaba Jacob y estaba enamorada de él, no quería aceptarlo pero mis acciones eran obvias siempre me ponía nerviosa y cuando lo besaba me sentía en el cielo, desde que llego me puse celosa de Kate y era debido a que era su novia y no yo, como me encantaría serlo yo no esa maldita estúpida.

Llegue rápidamente a la casa de Carla, apague mi auto y entre a la casa de ella sin tocar, ya que sus padres no estaban y ella seguramente se encontraba en su recamara.

.-Carla.- grite entrando a la casa pero nadie me contesto, decidi subir las escaleras y entre a su habitación, entonces la vi en la cama junto con ¿Seth? En ropa interior a punto de hacer algo indebido.

.-Dios mio ¡SETH, CARLA!.- dije gritando ellos solo se pararon rápidamente cubriéndose con la ropa, yo decidi irme de la habitación para ir a la sala, como es que Carla conocía a seth? Me debía una buena explicación.

Al parecer se conocían muy bien . . . . .

* * *

**Lo se me merezco lo peor no he subido capitulos,** **pero prometo que mas al rato subo otros, no los puedo dejar con el ¿que pasara? adios :***

**Aryy Cullen.**


	9. La realidad

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a stephenie meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 9: La realidad.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

Despues de haber encontrado a Carla y Seth en la cama a punto de hacer lo que menos me imaginaba los espere que se pusieran la ropa para después bajar y hablar con ambos, estaba bastante confundida nisiquiera se como es que tienen algun tipo de relación ni se si es relación o solo lo hacen por diversión. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro tratando de calmarme pero era imposible.

Ellos bajaron lentamente en ningún momento me miraron a los ojos, se sentaron y yo hice lo mismo frente a ellos en otro sillón, tome aire nisiquiera las palabras salían de mi.

.-Haber antes de todo esto ¿son novios?.- pregunte confundida, pasando la mano por mi cabello nerviosa, algo que le había heredado a mi padre, ellos se miraron directo a los ojos como si estuvieran encontrando la respuesta en los ojos del otro.

.-Pues novios, novios no.- dijo Seth rascándose la cabeza, ¿osea como? Entonces que eran.

.-Haber, osea que ¿se acuestan sin ser nada?.- dije en shock, mirando a Carla la verdad yo era una maldita niña inocente y nunca había pensado que Carla ya hubiera echo eso, nisiquiera podía decir la palabra.

.-Pues si, nos conocimos hace unas semanas y se dio de repente aunque ninguno de los dos queremos algo serio por eso solo es sexo y nadamas.- dijo como si nada, tranquilamente mientras yo estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

.-Dios, harán que me de un paro cardiaco solo porfavor cuídense, no quiero ser tia muy pronto.- dije lamentándome, ellos comenzaron a reir e inmediatamente Seth se fue para dejarnos solas sin antes darle un beso a mi mejor amiga, nos subimos a su cuarto con un par de gaseosas, libretas y golosinas.

.-Tendras que ayudarme con la kermes, no tengo idea de que hare, solo se que Jake será quien me ayude pero después de lo del beso no quiero siquiera mirarlo me muero de la pena.- dijo escondiendo mi rostro en una almohada, había actuado tan inmaduramente pero eso no me quitaría el gusto que me dio probar sus carnosos labios.

.-Solo fue un beso Nessie olvídalo, aparte es tu mejor amigo en algun momento tienes que verlo.- dijo Carla entreteniéndose con una revista, yo solo sonreí, si supiera que me encantaba Jacob y cada dia iba gustándome más, no se en que maldito momento lo bese era como una droga, no podía dejar asi como si nada de probarla, lo necesitaba.

.-Empezemos, yo digo que pongamos juegos como eso de las pelotas, el de registro civil, también podríamos poner el de un beso por 2 dolares, también poner los puestos de comida claro solo es cuestión de ahora asignar a quienes les daremos los puestos.- dijo Carla sacándome de mi burbuja personal, yo solo asentí y comenzamos a hacer los grupos a ella le tocaria el de los besos y yo pues debería andar supervisando todo.

Media hora después estaba saliendo de la casa de mi mejor amiga, me subi a mi querido auto y conduci directo a mi casa al llegar mi mamá tomo una actitud rara, me estaba cansando de esto por lo que fui directo a ella y me sente a su lado.

.-Mamá, ¿estas enojada conmigo?.- le pregunte directamente ella desvio la mirada de su libro que no era "Orgullo y prejuicio" o "cumbres borrascosas" algo muy raro ya que ella nunca leia otro libro que no fuera alguno de estos dos.

.-¿Yo?, para nada.- dijo mirándome seria, y yéndose del salón dejándome confundida, deje ir una vez más esos pensamientos negativos, cene y me subi a mi recamara sin antes ir a ver a mi abuelo Carlisle para que me cambiara la banda de la nariz, el me dijo que talvez mañana ya estaría mucho mejor debido a que era mitad vampiro y sanaba rápido.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté, estaba hacia arriba mirando el techo el cual tenia pequeñas estrellas que había pintado mi tia Alice cuando era pequeña, me gustaba mucho este cuarto en la casa de mis abuelos, aquí pase muchas pijamadas con Jake, durmiéndonos hasta tarde y al siguiente dia con las ojeras horrendas pero valia la pena.

No me había dado cuenta el momento en el que comenze a enamorarme de él, estaba confundiendo amistad cuando en realidad era amor, el me hacia reir con solo una mueca o una sonrisa suya, aunque me había abandonado hace mucho valio la pena haberlo esperado.

Ya que el se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, ahora lo aceptaba lo amaba, era mi otra mitad como las de las películas o como mis padres quienes eran el vivo ejemplo del amor, quería a Jake solo para mi, pero no el amaba a Kate o eso creía estaba confundida, no sabia que pensar hacerca de él solo se que lo amo. . . .

Los rayos del sol me pegaban en la cara como de costumbre era jueves maldito jueves estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos del fin de semana, suspire y me pare para meterme a la ducha, Sali y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa color coral de manga hasta los codos y unos sencillos zapatos color café, fui a buscar a mi abuelo quien me quito por fin la banda de mi nariz, ya lucia perfecta como siempre, desayune y me encamine a mi odiosa pero amada escuela.

Carla me esperaba como siempre en la acera junto a Tom quien precisamente hoy se veía mucho más guapo que los anteriores días, los salude a los dos animadamente, y nos encaminamos a nuestras clases pero a mi me llamaron a dirección por lo que Carla se adelanto.

Estaba confundida no tenia la minima idea del porque, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando siento que alguien me jala hacia dentro de una aula, trate de gritar pero esa persona me tapo la boca con su mano, cuando cerro la puerta del salón por fin me solto y era el maldito de Jacob.

.-Dios Jake, casi me da algo no vuelvas a hacer eso.- dije con mi corazón saliéndose de mi pecho el cual bajaba y subia por lo que note que Jake se le quedaba viendo a aquella anatomía mia, pero pronto la subio para verme a los ojos.

.-Tenia que hablar contigo ya que me has estado evitando desde aquella vez del beso.- dijo sentándose arriba del escritorio, viéndome de pies a cabeza, yo trataba de evitar su mirada ya que al verlo a los ojos tiraría mi autocontrol por la borda y lo besaría ahí mismo.

.-No hay nada de que hablar.- dije mirándolo y sonriéndole, me di la vuelta para salir del salón, al tomar el pomo para abrir el puso una mano impidiendo que abriera esta, me di vuelta y pronto quede como una prisionera entre sus brazos que estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mi espalda estaba pegada a la pared.

Sentia su respiración dándome directo en la cara, no podía más lo quería besar y tomarlo hay mismo.

.-Sientes lo mismo que yo, quieres besarme lo puedo sentir, no te resistas mas Renesmee.- dijo Jacob pasando su mirada de mis labios a mis ojos, entonces fue como si el tuviera un maldito iman en los labios y me atrajera fue cuando tire por la borda mi autocontrol y lo bese.

Si por fin probe de nuevo aquellos labios tan malditamente calientes, lo besaba con tanta pasión quería más, entonces fue donde el me alzo y entrelaze mis piernas en su espalda, el comenzó a subir sus manos por mi espalda…..

Entonces tocaron el timbre, mierda y mil veces mierda, nos separamos jadeando con los labios totalmente hinchados debido a lo salvaje que nos habíamos besado, el lentamente me bajo, lo mire por ultima vez y me acomode mi ropa, para salir a mi siguiente clase.

Las siguientes 3 clases pasaron lentamente nisiquiera puse antención solo pensaba en los labios de Jacob, a quien no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel incidente en el salón, al recordarlo es como si mis labios supieran que pensaba en él, y sentía esa maldita necesidad de besarlo, empeze como a sentir calor.

.-Señorita Cullen, ¿esta bien?.- me dijo la profesora Marks, estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo, nunca había sentido algo asi.

.-Renesmee, estas roja y acalorada.- me dijo Carla tocando mi cara que estaba caliente, nisiquiera sabia porque estaba asi, creo que era por excitación, ho dios, que pena nunca me había pasado esto.

.-Carla llevala a la enfermería.- dijo la profesora, Carla me guio yo seguía igual no se si era por eso o por vergüenza, se supone que esas cosas pasan cuando tienes relaciones ¿no? Algo asi lei en un libro de sexualidad de la biblioteca de mi abuelo.

.-No me lleves Carla, no estoy enferma.- dije con las mejillas rojísimas, Carla enseguida hizo una " O ", se tapo la boca y comenzó a reir como loca.

.-No me digas que tú…. Te excitaste, dios Nessie.- dijo Carla empujándome hacia un aula para que seguramente le contara todo, y si le conte lo que paso con Jake hasta con lujo de detalles, ella solo hacia caras de sorpresa.

.-¿Y besa bien?.- me dijo con curiosidad, yo solo me tape la cara debido a la pena que me estaba invadiendo.

.-si, pero ya vámonos.- dije jalándola fuera del aula antes que me preguntara otras cosas mas intimas, el rato en la escuela paso rápidamente, iba caminando hacia el estacionamiento cuando recordé que había olvidado mi libreta en la clase de biología, me regrese ya no había casi nadie en la escuela solo algunos estudiantes.

Estaba por abrir la puerta del salón cuando escuche que alguien estaba dentro, trate de reconocer las voces y era Jake con Kate, pero ella estaba expulsada ¿Qué hacia aquí?.

.-No me creas una estúpida, te estabas besando con ella Jacob.- dijo Kate gritando, note en sus palabras el enfado aunque parecía algo actuado.

.-Si lo hice, pero ella no besa como tú, es una niña solo la use para calmar mis deseos por ti.- dijo Jacob, sentí como mi corazón se hacia más chiquito, pensé que en realidad si le gustaba y quería algo conmigo, pero solo me uso para calmar sus malditos deseos enfermos.

Acaso ¿no se daba cuenta que lo amaba y aun asi me trataba tan mal?, fui una estúpida al pensar que me había besado porque le gustaba, pero la maldita realidad era otra, seguía siendo una niña estúpida que nisiquiera podía compararme con Kate. . . Las lagrimas decendian violentamente por mis mejillas, corri hacia mi auto y me fui a mi casa, no quería ver a nadie, llegue a la cabaña y rápido fui a la habitación de mi madre para que me consolara.

.-Mamá.- dije llorando en su hombro, ella no me dijo nada y solo se dedicaba a acariciarme pero no sentía lo mismo, la sentía diferente conmigo.

.-Tengo que irme, acuéstate y mejorate.- dijo alejándome de ella y yéndose de la casa, más sola me sentía, llore durante horas, nisiquiera comi solo espere que el siguiente dia llegara por fin.

* * *

**Lo se, no he subido capitulo lo siento u.u pero mi word lleva 1 semana sin querer abrir y ahi tengo los capitulos :( lo siento ! pero como recompensa subire 4 capitulos, sigan leyendo que cada dia se pone mejor esta historiaaaaaaaaa ! Y gracias a las nuevas personas que estan leyendo, gracias a ustedes me motivo para esribir :) 3 !**

**Aryy Cullen.**


	10. Besos y algo más

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a stephenie meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

El viernes paso rápidamente, trate de evitar lo más que pude a Jacob, no quería mirarlo o tocarlo el trataba de hablarme pero enseguida corria a mi siguiente clase, el sábado me desperté a las 7 am. Para ir a organizar la kermes con ayuda de Carla, hoy veria a Jacob, pero trataría lo mas que pudiera de evitarlo.

Estaba en la escuela, poniendo todos los puestos, con mis compañeros y maestros, ya cada quien tenia asignado su puesto, Carla estaba encantada con la de besos.

.-Michael, el puesto de hot dogs va alla.- dije dando indicaciones, rápidamente terminamos, y fuimos a la casa para cambiarnos, mi tia Alice ya me tenia listo en mi cama mi atuendo de hoy, me duche rápidamente y me puse la ropa que era una falda floreada rosa que me llegaba muy arriba de las rodillas, una blusa básica blanca y mis zapatillas cafes de tacón corrido.

.-Haber vamos a alaciarte tu cabello para que te veas bella obviamente.- dijo mi Tia Rosalie, tardo menos de 10 minutos en alaciarme mi cabello, y parti directo a la escuela, ya la gente de Forks iba llegando y comprando cosas, yo supervisaba que no faltara comida ni nada de eso, mientras Jacob me pisaba los talones, al puesto de nachos le faltaba queso por lo que fui a la bodega donde teníamos todo guardado, lo tome y estaba por salir cuando Jacob entro y cerro la puerta.

.-¿Qué haces?, debo regresar.- dije tratando de pasar hacia la puerta pero el no me dejaba, hizo una mueca y fue cuando trato de hablar.

.-¿Por qué me evitas?.- dijo confundido, que descarado.

.-Creo que lo dejaste bastante claro cuando le dijiste a Kate en biología, asi que por favor ahora déjame salir.- dije tratando de quitarlo, pero el me agarro de las manos.

.-¿Qué quieres Jacob? Dejame ir, ya bastante daño me has hecho.- dije llorando, el solo hizo una mueca y me abrazo, ya no pude contener mis ganas y me deje querer por él, lo amaba.

.-Todo lo que dije no fue verdad, yo realmente si te quiero, creeme Renesmee.- dijo levantando mi cara y mirándome directo a los ojos, beso mis ojos quitando las lagrimas que habían ahí.

.-Me tengo que ir.- dije zafándome, pero el fue más rápido y para detenerme me beso, me volvió a besar sabia que no podía hacer nada más al tocar sus hermosos labios.

.-¿Por qué me haces esto?.- dije en su pecho, mojandolo con mis lagrimas.

.-Porque te quiero, hoy y siempre.- dijo abrazandome, en ese momento supe cuanto lo amaba, no podía olvidar a Jacob, pero tampoco podía estar con él, no podíamos tener una relación, mis padres nunca la aceptarían.

.-Tengo que irme.- dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, saliendo de la bodega con el queso de los nachos, fui a entregarlos y segui coordinando todo, trate lo más que pude de no volver a llorar.

El dia termino lentamente, recogi todos los puestos y mi padre paso por mi.

.-¿Cómo te fue hoy, princesa?.- me dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un beso, sin dejar de mirar la carretera, amaba estas muestras de cariño de mi padre, el me hacia sonreir por más que estuviera triste o dolida.

.-Bien aunque vengo cansada.- dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, cerre los ojos y no me di cuenta cuando me quede profundamente dormida, solo sentí cuando mi padre me tomo en brazos, me recostó en mi cama y me tarareo mi nana.

Al siguiente dia me desperté como siempre aunque mi corazón aun seguía roto, dolido no se ni que definición darle. Me meti a la ducha y en 20 minutos ya estaba fuera, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de media manga normal y mi sueter negro asi como mi estado de animo "NEGRO".

Desayune lentamente no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela y verle la cara a Jacob, porque mi autocontrol se iria a la mierda y lo besaría, rayos. Tome mis lentes negros parecía una maldita loca toda de negro pero ya que, bien dicen que los locos son los mejores.

.-Uy, cuidado que aquí viene la novia de _Marilyn Manson_.- dijo mi tio Emmett burlándose de mi.

.-Su prometida, porfavor.- dije bromeando, toda mi familia comenzó a reir menos mi madre, hoy ni tenia ganas de preguntarle cual era el motivo de su enojo será otro dia.

.-Papá llévame a la escuela porfavor hoy no tengo ganas de manejar.- dije abrazándolo, el solo asintió, tome mi mochila y me encamine a la entrada.

.-Porfavor llevala Edward no sea que debido a su estado emo se quiera matar.- dijo mi Tio Emmett volviéndose a burlar de mi, yo solo tome un florero de mi abuela Esme y se lo lanze directo en la cabeza.

.-Lo siento abuela, prometo reponerte tu florero.- dije dándole un beso en la frente a mi abuela quien hizo una cara triste al ver su precioso florero echo añicos.

Sali de la casa junto con mi padre, quien en 10 minutos ya me estaba dejando en la entrada del instituto le di un beso en su frente como ya se me había echo costumbre, y me encamine a mi clase de biología, era la primera en llegar por lo que puse mis brazos en la mesa y recosté mi cabeza en estos.

.-Tienes un aspecto bastante feo el dia de hoy.- dijo alguien a mi lado, ya conocía perfectamente esa voz, instantáneamente una sonrisa se poso en mi cara, levante mi cabeza y lo mire como me examinaba tratando de encontrar el motivo de mi estado tan triste.

.-Me han dicho que parezco la novia de _Marilyn Manson_.- dije bromeando con Tom, el comenzó a reir y acomodo un mechón de mi cabello para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja, este acto hizo que se me erizara la piel debido a su cercanía, tenia la piel tan lisa.

.-Para mi como sea que estes vestida eres hermosa.- dijo sonriéndome, vi como se iba acercando poco a poco, estaba a punto de besarme pero con este humor de perros que traía no quería que nuestro primer beso me recordara a mi pareciendo toda una subnormal.

.-¿Y que haras este fin de semana?.- dije sonriendo evitando aquel contacto de nuestros labios, el solo cerro los ojos y sonrio, se alejo y se me quedo viendo como diciendo "Ummm te cache".

.-Pues quería preguntarte que tal si íbamos al cine o a cenar.- dijo preguntándome, estaba a punto de decirle pero recordé que mi querido padre me castigo por lo de la pelea.

.-Estoy castigada hasta que tenga 30 años, por la maldita pelea.- dije con un puchero, el hizo una cara de tristeza bajando su mirada asi se quedo durante minutos que a mi me parecieron horas, hasta que me miro a los ojos al parecer con una idea.

.-¿Que te parece si voy a tu casa y vemos unas películas?.- me dijo con esperanza, a mi me parecio perfecta la idea, quería salir de mi estado emo o lo que sea, aparte quería poder olvidar por un momento a Jacob y ver si podría tener algo con Matt, quien siempre se ha comportado bien conmigo en todo momento, estaba muy guapo y me quería.

.-Me parece muy perfecta la idea.- le dije tomando su mano, el sonrio a tal acción mia y me dio un beso en mi mejilla, .-siempre tan caballeroso.- pensé, el timbre sono y el se retiro a su asiento, de nuevo mi humor cayo por los suelos, me puse la capucha de mi swetear tapando mi cabeza tratando de pasar inadvertida.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente gracias a dios, y ya me encontraba yendo hacia mi auto, hoy Carla no había venido ya que quedo de verme con Seth, ese par de tortolos eran un desastre, entonces se me vino a la cabeza cuando los encontré en una situación bastante umm…. Incomoda. Quede traumada de por vida.

.-Hey Renesmee hoy toca ensayar ¿lo olvidaste?.- me dijo alguien a mi espalda, voltee y era Kimberly una del club de porristas, se me había olvidado por completo que hoy teníamos entrenamiento, y debía poner la maldita coreografia que utilizaríamos el lunes en el juego contra **"LIONS"** de Seattle, mil veces maldita sea, hoy no venia de humor para poner una boba coreografia, .-Mierda.- pensé, pesadamente seguí a Kim hasta los vestidores, me puse el uniforme que era la típica falda corta que hacia que se me viera aquella anatomía mia, la parte de arriba del uniforme era una blusa sin mangas, todo era color naranja con negro y en medio tenia escrito **"WILCATS"**, me hice una coleta alta, y estaba caminando directo a la cancha donde me esperaban todas, era la ultima en salir, entonces sentí que alguien me jalo.

.-Sigues evitándome.- me dijo Jacob manteniéndome presa entre sus brazos, cada uno alado de mi para evitar que saliera corriendo, trate lo menos que pude de mirarlo a los ojos pero era imposible.

.-No te evito, y si no te molesta podrias dejarme ir porfavor, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.- dije empujándolo, pero mi fuerza era nula alado de la de él, bufe debido a mi derrota, el sonrio tocando mi nariz a lo que yo quite su mano con un manotazo.

.-Dame un beso y te dejo ir.- dijo el muy maldito, me empeze a reir, subi la mirada viendo sus hermosos ojos negros que me miraban con un destello de diversión como lo odiaba, el sabia que era débil ante él, y más ante sus malditos ojos.

.-No tengo porque hacer algo que no quiero.- dije retándolo, el comenzó a reir y estuvimos viéndonos a los ojos por minutos que a mi me parecieron horas, hasta que el aparto su mirada riendo, quito sus brazos y estaba lista para irme cuando me alzo enredando mis piernas en su espalda, ese acto me tomo por sorpresa a lo que el aprovecho para besarme como un loco, yo igual lo bese en ese momento me valio todo, justo asi quería estar todo el maldito dia, en sus labios calientes, nos separamos jadeando, con los labios inchados y rojos, deposito un tierno beso en mis labios, entonces se marcho sin decirme ninguna palabra.

Habia conseguido lo que quería y a mi me había dejado aquí como estúpida con el corazón a punto de salirme, hay lo odiaba y más por la estúpida sonrisa que descansaba en mi cara, de pronto mi humor negro se esfumo estaba que irradiaba de felicidad, recupere el aliento y Sali a la cancha, todas me estaban esperando, puse la música y comenze a poner la coreografia me quedo perfecta, gracias al estúpido de Jacob junto con su beso.

Termino el entrenamiento y me fui a mi casa, me fui directo a la cabaña, me tumbe en la cama y me quede pensando, fue entonces cuando la realidad me pego, me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones con Jacob, ya debía comprender que el no era para mi y nunca lo seria.

.-Nunca será tuyo Renesmee.- dije llorando, haciéndome una bolita, mi corazón era completamente suyo, pero el de él mio no era, esa era la bendita realidad, tenia que salir de mi burbuja donde pensaba que todos me amaban cuando no era asi, mi madre cada dia me odiaba más y se alejaba, estaba sola. . . . .

* * *

**Ya aqui estoy de nuevo, no he subido capitulos pero ya lo hare, espero les guste ! **

**Aryy Cullen**


	11. Encontrando un nuevo amor

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a stephenie meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

El dia anterior me la pase toda la noche llorando, y no había nadie para consolarme solo mi amado padre que estuvo a mi lado en la noche velando mis sueños, ya que constantemente tenia esa pesadilla donde estaba mi madre y me mordia, el solo me decía que era un sueño que mi madre no se atrevería a hacerme daño, pero ultimadamente debido a su distancia conmigo y su frialdad comenzaba a creer que ya no quería, necesitaba sus abrazos y que me besara mi frente diciéndome que me cuidaría de cualquiera, en estos momentos necesitaba esas sabias palabras pero en cambio tenia su ausencia, que junto a el dolor que tenia por Jacob era mucho peor. . .

Me levante tratando de mejorar mi humor, hoy vendría Tom espero y el me sacara por lo menos una sonrisa, era de esas pocas personas que valían la pena. Me meti a duchar, Sali y me puse un pantalón negro, una blusa de una manga caída color perla (NM: no se como se llama esas blusas que caen como de un hombro), y unos zapatos de piso color verdes, me peine mi cabello que caia como cascada en mi espalda, y baje a la cocina de mi casa a servirme cereal, mis padres talvez estarían en la casa grande, estuve toda la tarde tratando de ocuparme en algo en lo que llegaba Tom pero no había nada que hacer, estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre.

Entonces escuche como llegaba Tom en su coche y mi corazón empezó a saltar como loco, y sentía las mariposas en mi estomago, presentía que algo sucedería después de este día, pero a lo mejor solo eran mis nervios, me mire por ultima vez en el gran espejo que tenia en mi habitación que mi tía Alice se encargo de poner, aunque a veces era muy molesto tener este gran espejo, pero dejemos de pensar en eso, baje las escaleras lentamente no quería verlo, ya que mis mejillas seguramente se pondrían rojas como de costumbre, algo que le había heredado a mi madre aparte de su torpeza.

sali a la parte de enfrente y Tom se bajo de su mini cooper, negro con blanco, en la mano llevaba una bolsa, vi que eran películas, umm cada vez se hacia más interesante esto, haber que sucedía espero que algo bueno.

.-Hola Nessie.- dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla, todo su olor me pego de frente, olia tan malditamente bien, casi me le iba a los brazos y lo besaba ahí mismo pero tenia que comportarme. Trate de encontrar mi voz, ya que me había quedado como hipnotizada, parecía estúpida ahí parada sin decir una sola palabra.

.-Hola, Tom emm.. pasa vamos a la sala de cine.- dije caminando llendo hacia donde teniamos el cine, que no se como diablos cabia en mi pequeña cabaña, bueno no estaba tan grande solo consistía en una pantalla y 4 asientos asi como los del cine, caminamos en silencio hasta la habitación que estaba algo lejos de la entrada, abrí la puerta y Tom se quedo impresionado.

.-Wooow, eso es grandioso.- dijo Tom sorprendido, yo simplemente sonrei de lado para mi no era para tanto, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, si viera la sala de cine de la casa de mis abuelos creo que se desmayaría ese era un completo cine, recordé como antes cada fin de semana todos mirábamos por horas películas y riendo por las tonterías de mi Tio Emmett, aunque esas actividades poco a poco dejaron de realizarse.

Saco las peliculas de la bolsa eran la de: **3MSC** _(3 metros sobre el cielo)_, **La era de hielo 3** y **Resident evil "la extinción"**, opte por la de Resident Evil, tenia ganas de ver a aquellos zombies que mataban a los humanos, puse la película mientras Tom me observaba, que poco a poco estaba haciendo que me sonrojara como siempre, note que a el le encantaba que me sucediera esto, asi que opte por distraerlo.

.-¿Vamos a hacer palomitas?.- le pregunte a Tom el asintio, y fuimos a la cocina, el me pisaba los talones sin decir una palabra, no había notado como venia vestido por lo que voltee, entonces note que se veía bastante guapo traía un pantalón de mezclilla algo pegado pero no tanto, una camisa verde que traía unos dibujos algo raros para mi, su sudadera azul marino y sus tenis negros, casi no combinaba todo pero aun asi no dejaba de verse guapo, algo que hizo que mordiera sin darme cuenta mi labio.

Puse unas palomitas en el microondas, y percibí un par de zancadas que se dirigían hacia la cocina, _que no sea Emmett, que no sea Emmett,_ me repetia en mi mente, voltee y mis plegarias se hicieron polvo era él mal rencarnado en mi tío favorito, cerré los ojos esperando a que dijera una maldita tontería.

.-Pero miren este par de tortolitos, no vayan a hacer **TRAVESURAS**, en mi ausencia.- Dijo mi tio Emmett moviendo las cejas, dios mio lo matararia lo juro, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y por lo que pude notan Tom estaba igual pero no tanto como yo, aproveche que Tom estaba contemplando la cocina evitando que viéramos su sonrojo que me parecía el más lindo, y le di un golpe a mi tio , a quien le dije en voz baja para que no escuchara Tom.

.-Callate, no me, me me avergu..gue..nzes.- dije tartamudeando, lo odiaba tanto en estos momentos, ojala mi padre estuviera aquí para correrlo y que Rosalie lo masacrara.

Mi tio rio en voz baja y salio de la pequeña cabaña, saque las palomitas, tome un par de gaseosas del refrigerador. Caminamos a la sala de cine, y le puse play a la pelicula...

5 minutos despues...

La escena que pasaba era terriblemente aterradora, cerre los ojos y grite, instantáneamente lleve mi mano a la de Tom que la tenia entre en medio de nosotros, el la agarro y me dio un leve apretón, subi la cara y me perdi en su mirada, esos ojos tan hermosos.

Entonces el empezo a acercarse y al fin toque sus labios, besaba demasiado bien, envolvi mis brazos en su cuello y estuve solo unos segundos en sus labios que parecieron una eternidad, me separe de él sentia como la sangre se subia a mis mejillas, la pelicula continuo pero a nosotros nos valia lo que pasaba o si los zombies estaban comiéndose a los humanos en esos momentos solo importaba nosotros y aquel fantástico beso que nos dimos.

.-Renesmee, creo que es hora de que sepas que me gustas mucho, y quisiera que fueras mi novia, obvio te dare mas tiempo para conocernos y esas cosas.- dijo agarrando mis manos y note ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, me parecio la cosa mas linda del mundo, me encataba Tom de eso no había duda.

.-Hoo, Tom la verdad es que a mi tambien, y pues quisiera que nos conocieramos mas y esas cosas. Aunque no tengo mucha experiencia en esto.- dije bajando la mirada, a lo mejor el ya no me iba a querer por no tener alguna experiencia en esto de las relaciones, ya que mi Tia Alice hablo conmigo antes de entrar al instituto, me conto acerca de los chicos, como eran y todas esas cosas.

.-No te pongas triste, la verdad es que me encantaria que fuera TU PRIMER AMOR, obviamente el unico.- cuando dijo esto se me vino a la mente Jake, en mi interior algo dijo "Jake es tu primer amor" y si lo era, ¿pero yo para el? Lo dudo, el nunca me veria como mujer, eso había quedado claro, a mi me quedo claro.

.-Te quiero, Renesmee.- Dijo Tom y me dio un casto beso que me llevo a las nubes, aunque sus besos no eran tan buenos como los de Jacob, quien con solo un beso me expresaba cuanto me quería o es lo que yo sentia, no se.

.-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, parece que abra una tormenta.- le dije a Tom, mirando por la ventana, viendo como el cielo se ponía negro.

.-Creo que si, bueno nos vemos mañana.- Lo acompañe a su auto y le di un beso, me meti a mi casa y suspire como toda una adolescente de esas que salen en las peliculas al terminar de ver a su amor, espere a que se fuera, para encaminarme a la casa de mis abuelos a quienes no había visto, llegue y lentamente abri la puerta.

.-El es perfecto para ti.- dijo mi tia Alice espantándome, ni bien había entrado y ya estaba frente a mi, la guie hasta mi cuarto para que ninguno de mi familia escuchara ya que seguro quería que le contara todo con lujo de detalles.

.-Solo es un... un Amigo.- dije acostándome en mi cama, ella se sento sin decir ni una palabra, levante la vista y tenia una cara que perfectamente decía **"no te creo, maldita".**

.-Puedo ver tu destino Renesmee a mi no me engañas, y se me hace un muy buen niño por cierto.- dijo mi tia sonriéndome.

.-si tia, es grandioso, bueno yo me ire a dormir que mañana tengo escuela.- dije bostezando pero ella no me dejo e hizo que le contara todo lo que paso con Tom y hasta como me beso, ya era como las 2 de la mañana cuando mi padre entro a la habitación diciéndole que me dejara descansar, ella pesadamente lo hizo, algo que agradeci. Me puse mi pijama y me recosté feliz.

Note que mi cuarto olia a Jake, eso me trajo su recuerdo que hizo también que recordara sus suaves labios, ahorita me iba dando cuenta del grado al que lo amaba mis sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar en cuanto el apareció en mi cumpleaños creo que si el no hubiera llegado, llevaría una vida algo diferente, seria novia de Tom y no se haciendo cuentas en cuanto el apareció el comportamiento de mi madre cambio, no se a que se debía eso, talvez se pelearon pero lo dudo mi mamá quiere a Jacob como un hermano, esta bastante confuso esta situación, mejor opte por dormir inhalando el aroma de mi Jacob.. . .

* * *

**Aryy Cullen.**


	12. Feria de la Push

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen totalmente a Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**RENESMEE P.O.V**

Me desperté el día de ayer no hice realmente nada más que hablar por Skype con Carla ya que estaba castigada y tenia algo así como arresto domiciliario mi papá me tenia vigilada las 24 horas del día como si en algún momento fuera a tirarme por la ventana y escapar hasta China, aunque no era mala idea…. Pero volviendo al tema hoy era lunes tenia examen, que horrible fue entonces que recordé que hoy era la feria de la Push, nunca había ido y en la escuela no paraban de comentar que se ponía bastante divertida, llegaban bastantes chicos de Seattle Pero lamentablemente no podría ir, Resople y me metí a ducharme, deje que el agua cayera por mi espalda para deshacerme los nudos, tome la toalla y fui a cambiarme, esta vez como Alice no había preparado mi ropa yo misma la escogí.

Consistía en una blusa blanca que caía de un hombro con mangas hasta los codos en el medio decía Hollywood, un pantalón de mezclilla y mis adorados converse negros, me cepille mi cabello hoy estaba muy rebelde por lo que me hice una cola de caballo alta tome mis lentes negros Ray Ban y baje a desayunar.

La verdad es que hoy me sentía muy feliz, desde la visita de Tom, nunca creí que me llegaría a gustar alguien, pero mi cabeza hizo un _¡CLICK!_ y recordé cuando estuve a punto de besar a Jake por accidente en nuestro árbol y su novia por poco nos descubre. Casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos y su dulce aliento, moví la cabeza y quite esos pensamientos de mi cabeza o mi padre me los leería y mataría a mi mejor amigo... o el amor de mi vida. Dios Nessie, deja de pensar en eso.

Llegue a la cocina y vi que mi padre estaba preparando mi comida, me senté en la barra entonces comencé a pensar en la feria en lo divertido que me la pasaría con mis amigos, el volteo a verme mirándome con su cara de _.-Se lo que piensas.-_ yo sonreí como toda una niña inocente. Mi padre siempre estaba en mi cabeza como todo un chismoso, _pensé._

.-No soy ningún chismoso, tu piensas muy alto que es diferente.- dijo sonriendo.

.-¡JAAAAA! cambiando de tema padre querido y adorado, ¡te dije lo guapo que estas hoy?.- Dije mirándolo con mi mejor sonrisa, tratando de subir un poco su autoestima aunque de seguro la tendría por las nubes, ya que cuando salía las mujeres no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuera todo un dios griego, si un dios así lo describía mi madre, yo solo lo veía como una persona común, bueno no tan común pero mejor me concentro en mi misión.

.-No iras a la feria, recuerda que estas castigada por pelear con Kate.- Dijo mi padre poniendo mi desayuno en la barra, yo hice un berrinche como cuando tenia 2 años apenas, cuando no dejaba de gritar y patalear hasta que me dieran lo que quería pero ya eran otros tiempos mi padre ya no cedia tan rápido a su princesa, así me llamaba.

.-Pero papá, en realidad fue ella quien empezó yo fui una victima, ya por favor papá he estado esperando 1 año para esta feria irán mis amigos ¡POR FAVOR!- dije haciendo cara de cachorrito la cual me enseño mi querida tía Alice, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, no sirvió con este gran ogro que tenia frente a mi, cuando mi padre decía que no, era un rotundo no, solo mi madre podía sacarlo cierta vez de esa elección pero debido a sus cambios de humor decidí no pedirle su ayuda.

.-No se, lo pensare y apúrate a desayunar que se te esta haciendo tarde, y como castigo no podrás llevar tu auto a la escuela, yo te iré a buscar y recoger.- dijo mi padre yéndose, yo grite triunfando lo había conseguido, pero pronto me di cuenta que me iria a buscar y a dejar, aveces me gustaba que hiciera eso pero hoy no era ese dia, parecería una niña de 10 años, que vergüenza todos se reirán de mi _.-Trágame tierra.-_ pensé.

.-Genial, como si aun fuera una bebé.- dije resoplando y comiendo mi comida.

Termine y fui a la puerta de la casa donde estaba mi padre, nos subimos a su volvo y manejo hasta la escuela donde me dejo, le di un beso en la frente como de costumbre mientras me bajaba, a lo lejos vi a Carla que me saludaba con la mano, camine hacia ella, llevándome las miradas de mis compañeros uno que otro chiflido y lo que no podía faltar los murmullos de las chicas tratando de descifrar si llevaba una blusa _Carolina Herrera_ o tal vez era _Dolce & Gabanna_. Aveces me daban ganas de ir y decirles a quien pertenecía mi vestimenta pero parecía una loca mientras ellas se preguntan como supe que hablaban de eso. . . . Bueno en lo que seguía, rápidamente llegue hasta donde se encontraba mi mejor amiga y note que me miraba algo raro.

.-¿no hay algo que deberías contarme?.- dijo desinteresadamente.

.-ammm, no que yo sepa.- dije evadiendo, tratando de hacerme la que no sabia nada, pero era muy claro que ella hablaba acerca de mi y Tom.

.-No te hagas la tonta, te besaste con mi hermano, cuéntame.- dijo dando saltitos tipo Alice, hice un bufido casi olvidaba que Carla era la copia exacta de mi quería tia las dos amaban las compras y claro eran unas expertas en eso de manipularme, aveces odiaba haber heredado de mi madre su sentido de compasión, suelo ser muy buena con la gente. Pero bueno regresando a mi mejor amiga.

.-Esta bien, me bese con él y ambos nos gustamos.- dije sonriendo, ella grito como toda una loca a lo que yo solo me tape los oídos parecía todo un megáfono o como se llame esa cosa, de pronto dejo de saltar y se me quedo viendo seria.

.-Pero tu amas a Jacob.- dijo con una mueca y tenia razón yo lo amaba, pero quería olvidar eso, en estos momentos se me esta dando la oportunidad de olvidarlo con un chico que es lo más cercano a la perfección de un novio, sé que muy pronto podría dejar a Jacob de lado y ser feliz con Tom hasta llegar a amarlo.

.-Lo se Carla…. también sé que es tu hermano y lo que menos quieres es que sufra. Créeme que no es mi intención esa, yo realmente quiero olvidar a Jacob y creo que no hay mejor persona que Tom para que eso suceda.- dije expresándome.

.-Soy tu mejor amiga Nessie y siempre te apoyare en todo, pero ten en cuenta que tu cabeza dice algo y tu corazón dice otra cosa, es algo que simplemente no puedes evitar ¡AMAS A JACOB!- dijo tomando mi mano, yo realmente ni quería pensar estaba muy confundida y lo que menos quería en estos momentos era molestarme con Carla.

.-No es tan sencillo, yo no podría tener algo con él, es mi mejor amigo casi como mi hermano y aparte el tiene novia y la ama.- dije enojada, Tocaron el timbre algo que agradecí para dar por terminada la conversación.

Llegue a la clase de biología y había un examen sorpresa, aunque no me tomo tanto por sorpresa ya presentía que tendría este examen. Rece y lo empecé a hacer la verdad es que no estaba tan difícil pero si hubo algunas preguntas que me confundieron bastante solo espero que haya acertado si quería ir a la feria, lo entregue y me retire de la clase para ir a la cafeteria, estaba nerviosa si no lo aprobaba me matarian, no habia absolutamente nadie en ese lugar, todos están probablemente en clase, aunque mejor asi no quería miradas indiscretas viendo todos mis movimientos, aveces me sentía muy nerviosa y hacia tonterías.

.-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUH!.- grito alguien atras de mi, me sobresalente que casi me caigo de la silla, rápidamente voltee al tiempo que me llevaba la mano al corazón que me latia como loco aunque ya sabia quien seria probablemente y en efecto era él.. Jacob Black.

¡HAAAAA! Estupido, un dia de estos causaras que me de un infarto.- dije mirando enojada a Jake, quien solo se reia a carcajadas de mi algo que me hizo ponerme más furiosa, pero al ver como reía todo rastro de enfado se fue, hay como odiaba que me sucediera eso, pero como evitarlo el es tan perfecto.

.-Hay dramática, ¿iras mañana a la feria?.- dijo Jake sacándome de mi sueños, quitándose su chaqueta negra y sentándose alado mio, vi sus grandes brazos a lo que sentí unas mariposas en mi estomago, nunca me detuve a observar los pequeños lunares que había en su cuello, me encantaba el color de su piel era tan bonita y ni que decir de sus largas pestañas, pero deje de observarlo porque se daría cuenta que lo estaba adorando como una maniática y esa no era la idea.

.-Estoy castigada, pero hoy hubo un examen sorpresa y si lo paso ya tendré con que convencer a mi querido padre.- dije sonriéndole, con mis mejillas rojas. Siempre me ponía muy nerviosa odiaba eso parecía una niña, bueno era una niña pero mi mentalidad no era asi porque mi crecimiento era acelerado y eso hacia que…. Rayos parezco estúpida.

.-Pues entonces nos vemos allá en caso de que apruebes, adios.- dijo poniendose de pie y dándome un beso a la mitad del labio, que hizo quedarme como una estatua tratando de asimilar lo que había echo hace unos segundos, una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro, era increíble como un solo acto de él puede causar tanto en mi, la campana sono a lo que la cafetería fue llenándose poco a poco y en pocos segundos tenia a mi mejor amiga a mi lado.

.-Creo que reprobé, no me dejaran ir a la feria de la Push.- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

.-Yo estoy en las mismas, pero hay que ser positivas.- dije agarrándole la mano a mi mejor amiga, teníamos que ser positivas, aparte las dos eramos buenas alumnas por lo menos obtendríamos una _B_.

.-Hola chicas, ¿hicieron examen?.- Dijo Tom sentándose con nosotras.

.-Si, esperamos no haber reprobado, queremos ir a la feria.- dije triste, en verdad quería ir a esa feria, todos los años me la paso escuchando lo divertido que es y nunca he podido ir, ya que mi padre desde antes de que yo entrara a la escuela era algo sobreprotector y me tenia como una princesa encerrada en el castillo.

.-Yo reprobé, no respondí absolutamente nada.. Tendrán que ir sin mi chicas.- dijo Tom triste, me sentía algo mal aunque a la vez agradecía que no fuera, ya que aun no estaba muy lista para empezar a tener una relación con él, primero tenia que aclarar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos hacia Jacob. El dia paso sin importancia, a la salida el profesor de biología nos entrego el examen ya calificado. Carla y yo nos tomamos de la mano rezando por lo menos haber sacado una B, mire con miedo el examen y la calificación que había me dejo sorprendida, pero el grito de mi mejor amiga me hizo voltear a verla.

.-¡SAQUE UNA _A+_!.- dijo carla, gritando y dando saltitos como mi Tia Alice, yo regrese la mirada hacia mi examen y vi una _A+_. Grite y corrí por todo el estacionamiento de la escuela llevándome conmigo varias miradas de los alumnos pero eso no me importo tenia una oportunidad de poder ir a la feria con Carla, pronto llego mi padre en su volvo y me despedí efusivamente de mi mejor amiga.

.-Al rato paso por ti si es que me dan permiso, pero lo mas seguro es que si.- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, y corriendo hacia el auto.

.-HAAAA, saque una _A+_, dime que me dejaras ir a la feria por favor.- dije entrando como loca al auto y poniendo mi cara de cachorrito versión Alice, mi padre me miro pensativo y yo cerre los ojos rezando en mi mente como toda una monja.

.-Si iras, tienes el castigo levantado.- Proferí un gritito que hizo a mi padre tapara sus oídos, lo abrase fuerte así como mi tío Emmet aunque dudo que lo haya lastimado, soy una humana y era algo débil. Llegamos a la casa y subí a mi habitación para hacer mis deberes, en lo que esperaba que se hiciera más tarde para pasar por mi mejor amiga.

_7 Horas después._

Abri mis ojos ni siquiera había notado en que momento me quede dormida, bueno en realidad si se porque me quede dormida fue tratando de realizar unas ecuaciones de matemáticas pero ya mañana le pediría la copia a Carla ella si que era buena en estas cosas, me levante y puse un poco de musica estaba sonando _Titanium - David Guetta feat. Sia_ en la radio, espero que con esta música mi cerebro despierte ya que aun andaba algo adormilada como una zombi, me dirigi hacia mi gran armario el cual estaba bastante lleno de ropa, estuve tratando de ver que ponerme a lo que decidi por un pequeño y ajustado pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de encaje color crema estaba algo reveladora pero es lo que estaba de moda y un par de botas altas negras.

Tome mi neceser para meterme a duchar, estuve cantando durante 2 minutos en la ducha para que se me pasara el sueño y dio resultados ya estaba más que despierta, me cambie rápidamente y desenrede mi cabello a lo que igual lo secaba, me lo alacié ya que hoy quería tener un look algo distinto no como siempre que tenia mis rizos como de princesas asi todos perfectos. Baje a la sala pero no había absolutamente nadie, me dirigi hacia la cocina tenia algo de hambre_ .-Espero encontrar un poco de comida.- pensé._

.-Tu padre no dejara salirte así ¿lo sabes?.- Dijo mi abuela Esme detrás mio acariciando mi cabello que me quedaba hasta la cintura o un poco más abajo.

.-Es la moda abuela aparte ya no soy una niña chiquita que se tiene que poner vestidos tipo princesas o algo asi.- dije abriendo el refrigerador y tomando un poco de gelatina de limón.

.-Eso trata de explicárselo a Edward ya sabes como es de sobreprotector.- dijo riendo y dándome un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, la verdad en ningún momento me pare a pensar en lo que mi padre diría acerca de mi vestimenta, la cual era bastante sexy, pero ya era tiempo de cambiar mi aspecto de niña buena.

Ya estaba lista para irme a la feria, por lo que me dirigi de nuevo hacia la sala para poder ir por Carla, fue entonces que vi que estaba toda mi familia ahí, rece mentalmente para que mi padre no dijera nada, me arme de valor y me encamine hacia la puerta lo más rápido que podía.

.-Adiós familia, al rato regreso.- dije pasando a un lado de ellos, para que no me vieran pero mi querido tio arruino todo.

.-Woooow, que sexy sobrinita.- dijo mi tio Emmett, voltee y tenia la boca abierta al igual que toda mi familia, excepto mi padre que parecia que estaba apunto de explotar y mi madre que sonreía como que esperando que me regañaran o algo asi.

.-No saldrás de esta casa vestida asi.- dijo mi padre mirándome serio, examinando mi atuendo.

.-Papá así es la moda, y aparte me gusta.- dije sonriendo y dando una vuelta pero parece que esta acción lo hizo enfadar más.

.-¡HO DIOS! Estas perfecta.- dijo mi tía Alice dando brinquitos a mi alrededor viendo como me había vestido, bueno por lo menos tenia a alguien a mi favor que le parecía que mi ropa estaba bien y no me decía que parecía una zorra.

.-No saldrás así y es mi ultima palabra.- dijo mi padre serio y poniéndose a leer, e hizo que me enfureciera más, cuando entendería que no era una maldita niña que podía tenerla encerrada como una prisionera. Aveces se me hacia lindo su acto pero llegaban unos momentos en que si se pasaba de la raya.

.-Papá, no me puedes tratar como una niña pequeña.- dije mirandolo con la furia en mis ojos.

.-Tienes 8 años Renesmee, eres una niña.- dijo sonriendo, odiaba que fuera asi.

.-¡POR DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!.- sentia como el fuego corria por mis venas estaba a punto de convertirme.

.-Edward, dejala ir se convertira.- dijo mi madre con cara de terror.

.-esta bien ve, pero a las 12 pm quiero verte aqui ¿entendido?.- yo sonrei y el fuego iba esfumandose, me despedi de ellos y me subi a mi auto. Llegue a la calle de Carla y toque el Claxon. Ella salio y se veia bellisima.

.-Creo que hoy causaremos revuelo.- dijo Carla guiñandome un ojo.

.-¡HO SI!.- dije riendo y conduciendo hacia la Push.

Llegamos y me estacione cerca de la casa de Jacob, ahi mi auto estaría protegido. Baje y sentí todas las miradas en mi, me empecé a arrepentir de venir vestida así, moví la cabeza y deje ir esas ideas estúpidas, camine con Carla viendo todos los juegos al igual que también veíamos que había muchos chicos guapos y por su aspecto parecían ser de Seattle, un par de chicos nos sonrieron algo que me hizo enrojecer pero seguí mi marcha no quería que en algún momento me hablaran y yo quedara como una completa tonta ya que eso de ligar no se me da muy bien .La verdad es que todo se veía maravilloso, Carla y yo jugamos un par de juegos. Nos paramos a jugar uno donde debiamos meter todas las pelotas en una canasta, entonces sentí un par de manos quitarme la pelota, voltee y vi que era Jacob quien encesto haciéndome ganar un premio.

.-Quiero ese lobo.- dijo Jake señalando un pequeño lobo café que tenia bastante parecido con él cuando se convertia.

.-¿Cómo le pondrás?.- dijo sacándome de mi burbuja personal, lo mire confundida no tenia idea de como llamarlo.

.-No se, pulgas o apestoso.- dije sonriendo, subi mi mirada y lo encontré haciendo una mueca.

.-¿Que clase de nombre es ese? Ya se, le pondremos _Nessito_.- Dijo como un niño pequeño, yo solo me quede con cara de ¿Qué?, pero decidi no protestar ya que no podría ganar contra él, es imposible.

.-Eres muy malo poniendo nombres, pero esta bien se llamara _Nessito_.- dije riendo a carcajadas mientras el igual se reía, fue entonces que me di cuenta que por este tipo de actos fue que me enamore de él, no le importaba lo que pensaban de él y siempre dice lo que piensa, es perfecto.

.-Jake creo que Seth esta imprimado de esa chica.- dijo Quil, mirando hacia atras de mi, voltee y vi a Carla devorándose a besos con Seth, rápidamente voltee mi cabeza algo avergonzada….medite lo que minutos antes había dicho Quil, nunca había escuchado esa palabra.

.-¿Imprimado? que es eso.- dije mirándolos con un signo de interrogación en mi frente. Aunque esa palabra presentia que ya la había escuchado cuando era una bebé y mi madre casi mata a Jacob diciéndole que había imprimado a su bebé, pero tal vez eso no sucedió y son inventos míos.

.-No es nada Nessie olvídalo mejor vamos a la playa a dar un paseo.- dijo Jacob tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la playa, yo solo lo segui sin protestar aunque si me dejo muy confundida.

.-Asi que te gusta Tom.- dijo Jacob, soltándome y caminando yo solo lo segui, baje mi cabeza hacia sus manos que los hizo puños, parecía algo enojado o celoso, por lo que me hizo sonreir como una tonta, eso significaba que le importaba un poco.

.-Heee, si pero yo quiero a otra persona.- dije sin pensarlo, fue entonces que note lo que había dicho y me di una bofetada mentalmente, que estúpida era.

.- ¿A si? y quien es esa persona, porque yo estoy enamorado también de alguien.- Dijo Jacob a lo que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, él estaba enamorado de otra y esa otra talvez era la zorra de Kate. Sentí un par de lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas por lo que me voltee y Sali corriendo hacia el bosque, nisiquiera voltee para ver si el me seguía o algo asi, en estos momentos estaba muy dolida. Pero el llego rápido a mi y me tomo en sus brazos, yo patalee para que me dejara ir pero él era mucho más fuerte y no obtuve resultado alguno.

.-Renesmee, ¿que te sucede?.- dijo Jake volteandome y examiando mi cara.

.-No tengo nada, creo que el amor de tu vida te ha de estar esperando asi que ve con ella.- dije reprochándole como estúpida.

.-Ho Nessie, que tonta eres, de la que estoy enamorado es de ti.- dijo Jake mirándome directo a mis ojos.

_i de la que estoy enamorado es de ti, i de la que estoy enamorado es de ti, i de la que estoy enamorado es de ti !,_ resonó en mi cabeza por un par de minutos, hasta que reaccione, estaba enamorado de mi, Jacob me amaba.

.-Pero por lo visto tu amas a otro.- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos, me soltó y se dio la vuelta.

.-Jake yo te amo a ti también, tu eres el amor de mi vida.- dije tomando su cara y dándole un beso, que me dejo sin aliento, me sentía como si fuéramos uno solo, nunca me había sentido tan protegida con ninguna otra persona.

.-Pero miren que tenemos aquí.- voltee y vi a Aro quien nos veía con una maldita sonrisa, enseguida el pánico comenzó a surgir en mi.

.-¿Que haces aquí chupasangre?.- dijo Jake furioso y de pronto se convirtió. Yo lo tome de su pelaje para que no se lanzara hacia Aro, porque saldría lastimado y no quería que pasara eso.

.-No jake, estamos rodeados de vampiros.- dije mirando a mi alrededor, y en efecto habían demasiados vampiros, que nisiquiera luchando los podríamos derribar.

.-¿Que quieres Aro? .- dije con furia, pero tambien con algo de miedo.

.-Nada solo quería hacerte una visita, y decirte algo.- dijo con la alegría mas falsa que había visto en mi vida.

.-Pues di lo que quieras y lárgate de aquí.- el me miro sonriéndome con sus dientes blancos y perfectos pero no más que los de Jacob.

.-Que harías si te dijera que tu madre esta enamorada de tu perro y te odia por haberte enamorado de él.- ¿Qué mi mamá que? Eso nisiquiera tenia sentido, mi mamá andaba rara ultimadamente y enojada conmigo pero ella no seria capaz de odiarme, me amaba.

.-Mientes mi madre nunca seria capaz de odiarme, soy su hija.- dije con seguridad, confiando en mi madre.

.-Estas equivocada Renesmee, ella ara hasta lo imposible por tener a Jacob solo para ella.- dijo Aro desapareciendo rápidamente junto con su guardia.

Mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, mi mamá nunca seria capaz Jake es su mejor amigo y como un hermano, en estas ultimas semanas ha estado muy distante conmigo, mi corazón no queria aceptarlo pero era la verdad, mi madre amaba a Jacob….

* * *

**¡HOLA! Bueno ya tenia bastante tiempo sin actualizar y encerio perdón :( pero esque de pronto se me fue la inspiración y asi, pero ya estoy aqui lista para seguir con esta historia ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Aryy Cullen.**


End file.
